Mi Buen Amor
by Yupi D'Mocci
Summary: "Hasta cuando seguirás pensando que puedes jugar a pedir sin nada dar, pues ahora no estaré esperando. Mi buen amor, si no te vas a quedar ¿Por qué vuelves a buscarme una vez más? No me pidas que te de una última noche. Parece fácil para ti alejarte para luego exigir que te quiera como si nada yo sintiera"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. En cambio la historia es 100% mía, escrita solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Cualquier copia total o parcial será considerada plagio.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – "Escápate Conmigo"**

La música estaba a todo lo que daba, gracias al excelente equipo de audio se perdía la capacidad de establecer una conversación normal sin gritarse el uno a otro.

Las típicas luces de distintos colores irrumpían en la obscuridad dando un ambiente sensual al lugar, bastante forzado pero parecía funcionar o al menos los comensales no reparaban en eso.

Una barra al fondo atascada de personas ansiosas por satisfacer sus ganas de alcoholizarse hasta que no pudieran mantenerse en pie (y eso si no congestionaban su organismo con algo más "fuerte").

Por supuesto no podía faltar la pista de baile situada en el centro del recinto, donde únicamente se distinguía una masa de gente sudorosa pasando el momento al máximo, disfrutando de las canciones de moda o simplemente buscando con quien pasar la noche no precisamente bailando.

Pero a Sasuke Uchiha eso le importaba en absoluto, pues su mirada estaba fija en una exótica cabellera rosada y un par de piernas bonitas que se encontraban en medio de todo el tumulto de ebrios moviéndose al ritmo de la música. La chica en cuestión no se encontraba sola, un joven bastante atractivo la acompañaba desde hace rato y disfrutaba de la atmósfera llena de insinuaciones y promesas, lo que tampoco molestaba a la pelirrosa.

– ¡Hey, Sasuke! ¿Qué carajos es lo que estás viendo tan interesado desde hace rato?– Tenía que ser el estúpido de Naruto el que rompiera su momento de contemplación – ¿Esa de allí es Sakura? Quien diría que la encontraríamos tan entretenida. Seguro las chicas y mi Hinata están cerca– Al parecer lo habían descubierto infraganti, aunque su mejor amigo ignorara este hecho.

–Hmp– Fue lo único que contesto el chico pues no pensaba gastar saliva en un tema tan irrelevante. Decidió que había observado suficiente a la chica, así que prefirió fijar su atención en algo más interesante, como la exuberante castaña que no le había despegado la vista desde que lo vio entrar – _De todas formas volverá_ –

Así era siempre, su "relación" con Sakura (si es que podía llamársele así) era de ese modo y no es como que ninguno quisiera cambiar las cosas. Se encontraban por "casualidad" en algún club de moda y fingían no percatarse de la presencia del otro mientras pasaban tiempo con su conquista de la noche. Al menos hasta que alguno encontraba el momento oportuno en el que ninguno de sus amigos los viera irse juntos. Aparentaban todo el tiempo.

Conocían la vivienda del otro casi como la palma de su mano pues ahí culminaba el juego que empezaban todos los viernes por la noche (a veces incluso los sábados). Su casa o la suya, eso no importaba ya que el resultado era el mismo, terminaba con Sakura entre sus brazos. Claro que las cosas no siempre fueron así, siendo sinceros no sabría decir en qué momento llegaron hasta este punto.

Y es que a pesar de compartir el mismo círculo de amigos, Sasuke y Sakura no podían considerarse como tal. Lo suyo era puramente sexual y había comenzado cuando ambos estaban por terminar el último año de la escuela media, en una de esas fiestas de adolescentes donde ambos bebieron de más. No hay que ser genios para deducir en que desembocó el exceso de alcohol que inundaba sus cuerpos y nublaba sus sentidos en ese momento.

Lo que aún no entendía Sasuke después de 4 años era porqué seguían teniendo esos encuentros; cómo es que aún no se cansaba de Sakura y todo lo que ella le ofrecía semana tras semana – _Quizá sea que se entrega como ninguna otra lo ha hecho_ – Por lo menos eso había sido lo que había concluido en una de las tantas veces que meditaba sobre el tema. Aunque no es como que le diera muchas vueltas al asunto, pues solo sentía por la chica una fuerte atracción física que era mutua y, según él pensaba, era lo único que los unía.

Terminó de un trago la cerveza que llevaba bebiendo desde hace una media hora y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia su "presa" de la noche. Pensaba entretenerse hasta que el momento llegara y que mejor con una chica completamente dispuesta a lo que fuera con él.

* * *

Sentía la insistente mirada del pelinegro desde hace rato, pero prefería pensar que le importaba un bledo lo que el pensara de la escena que estaba protagonizando. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del chico con el que "bailaba" en ese momento, pues más que bailar estaban más interesados en ver hasta donde podían meterse mano. Claro que, después de varias copas, lo último que se le cruzaba por la mente a la pelirrosa era mantener las manos de su acompañante quietas.

De un momento a otro decidió que tenía suficiente del idiota que tenía sus manos en su trasero, así que se apartó sin nada de delicadeza y se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaban sus amigas. Las únicas que se encontraban ahí en ese momento eran Hinata e Ino (aunque dudaba que la última permaneciera ahí por mucho tiempo).

–¿Ya te cansaste de manosearte con ese pobre incauto?– Se burló la rubia mientras que Sakura solo ponía una expresión de fastidio y Hinata se sonrojaba por el comentario –¿O es que te diste cuenta que Sasuke Sexy Uchiha y los chicos ya llegaron?

–No sé de qué carajos me hablas, cerda– Si, el alcohol le desinhibía la lengua también –Voy por un trago ¿Alguien quiere algo?–

–Te acompaño porque no creo que puedas mantenerte de pie por mucho tiempo– A Ino le encantaba burlarse de ella cada que se ponía hasta el tope de alcohol, pero aun así no podía dejar de considerarla su mejor amiga.

–Lo viste entrar ¿Cierto?– insistió la ojiazul– ¿A quién?– Ni aunque estuviera ebria pensaba admitir que estaba al pendiente de lo que hiciera el Uchiha – ¡No finjas conmigo, Haruno! Soy tu mejor amiga y soy quien te cubre para que nadie sepa que te vas con el todos los viernes.

–¡Esta bien! Si lo vi entrar y he estado sintiendo su mirada todo este tiempo– Respondió un poco irritada y sintiéndose patética por su absurda forma de darle "celos" al pelinegro.

–¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esto?– Preguntó la rubia enfrentando como cada semana a la pelirrosa. Si bien sabía casi desde un principio el tipo de relación que llevaban ambos, no es como si lo aprobara, sobretodo porque sabía que su amiga solo terminaría más lastimada mientras la situación se prolongara.

–Mi problema ¿De acuerdo, Ino?–

–Será muy tu asunto, pero sabes que no me gusta que sufras. Si no piensas decirle lo que sientes entonces es mejor que le pongas punto final a todo de una vez– Contestó empezando a desesperarse, pero es que por más que hablaba del tema con la chica, nunca llegaban a nada.

–Sabes perfectamente como yo que esa no es una opción– Por supuesto que lo sabía, entendía perfectamente que por más que Sakura amara a Sasuke, este último no le correspondía, y había escasas posibilidades de que lo hiciera en un futuro.

–¡Claro que lo sé! Y es por esa razón que te insisto tanto con que dejes esto de una vez por todas– Afortunadamente para Sakura habían llegado a la barra para pedir sus bebida, lo cual ponía fin a esta incómoda conversación. Apreciaba la preocupación de su amiga, pero no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos, más específicamente en ESTE asunto.

–¿Qué vas a pedir?– De esta manera Ino comprendió que la charla había acabado, así que solo le dijo a Sakura que pidiera una margarita para ella y le avisó que la esperaría en la mesa con Hinata.

Después de decirle al barman su pedido, Sakura decidió observar a su alrededor para entretenerse un rato y volvió a ver la misma escena que se repetía frente a sus ojos cada semana. Era de dominio público que Sasuke atraía a las chicas solo por su cara bonita y su físico espectacular, por eso no era raro verlo con una chica diferente. Aun así, eso no evitaba que Sakura sintiera esa punzada en el pecho cada que se repetía la situación y ella estaba en primera fila para verlo.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer otra cosa más que aparentar – _Al fin y al cabo siempre vuelve a mí_ – Es lo que se repetía mentalmente para sentirse mejor consigo misma, porque a veces era más fácil engañarse que enfrentar la realidad.

Conocía a Sasuke desde que eran niños y casi toda su vida, desde los últimos años de primaria, habían compartido el mismo espacio y los mismos amigos; pero eso no quería decir que el reparara en ella. Llevaba tanto tiempo prendada del Uchiha que sabía y veía más allá de lo poco que veían las demás chicas en él, fue por eso principalmente que aceptó sin condición alguna la relación que llevaban. Aunque eso significara quedarse con las migajas que le ofrecía, pues eso era mejor que nada, o por lo menos eso pensaba la Haruno.

–¡Hey, rosita!– Sakura giró inmediatamente la cabeza reconociendo al instante quien la estaba llamando –¿Qué quieres maldito pescado?–

–Parece que alguien se está de muy mal humor hoy–

–¡Habla de una vez!– Sakura no era precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo y menos si se trataba de Suigetsu.

–Solo vine a darte el pedido de cada viernes– Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras sostenía una pequeña bolsita de plástico con 5 pastillas en su interior –No me lo agradezcas, con que me pagues es suficiente–

–¡Cállate y sígueme si quieres tu dinero!– Contestó la chica para después tomar sus bebidas que ya habían sido colocadas en la barra y dirigirse hacia su mesa.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones sobre Ino eran correctas, pues la rubia ya no se encontraba ahí. Seguro había encontrado al rarito de su novio Sai y se habían ido a perder a algún lugar obscuro y apartado. Por otro lado, lo que le sorprendió en demasía fue ver a la tímida y educada Hinata Hyuga dándose el lote con su novio, al parecer no era la única que se desinhibía con el alcohol, y por supuesto eso tenía más que encantado a Naruto.

Aprovechando que el par de tortolitos no reparaban para nada en su presencia, Sakura tomó su bolso para sacar el dinero que le debía a Suigetsu –Aquí tienes cara de pez– Dijo mientras le tendía un par de billetes –Un placer hacer negocios contigo frentesota– respondió el aludido.

–Lo que digas, ahora largo– Murmuró entre dientes a lo que él solo le sonrió burlón y se alejó de allí. Con cuidado abrió la bolsita y sacó una de las pastillas que posteriormente dejó caer en su bebida. Porque qué método más efectivo existe para evadir la realidad que este.

Después de unos veinte minutos, en los que terminó su bebida casi como desesperada, se colocó el bolso apropiadamente y se dirigió de forma sutil hacía donde se encontraba Sasuke. El momento perfecto para escaparse había llegado y tenía que hacérselo saber al Uchiha.

Al llegar al lugar donde él se encontraba con la zorra esa restregándole el trasero, tan solo pasó suavemente su mano por su espalda en una caricia que podía pasar desapercibida para todos, pero no para Sasuke que de inmediato giró la cabeza para mirarla con un amago de burla en su rostro. Sakura le sonrió de vuelta, provocándolo con la mirada, para después girarse y emprender el camino hacia la salida.

El azabache podría haber notado su perfume a millas de distancia, al igual que su mirada fija en él y la chica con la que bailaba, es por eso que en cuanto sintió su vago intento de llamar su atención respondió al instante. Cuando la vio avanzar hacia la puerta del club, soltó a la castaña con la que había estado pasando el rato, importándole una mierda que ella se enfadara, y fue detrás de Sakura.

Después de librarse de la bola de gente que hacía cola para entrar al lugar, pudo visualizarla recargada junto a su auto, esperándole en la puerta del copiloto. Tranquilamente se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la cintura para plantarle un beso feroz y apasionado, ellos no tenían tiempo ni espacio para cursilerías. Cuando se separaron por la imperiosa necesidad respirar, tan solo bastó una mirada para comunicarse y saber que era hora de irse. Así que subieron al vehículo y salieron a toda velocidad de ahí con destino al departamento del pelinegro.

El trayecto fue en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decirle al otro. Cuando arribaron, el chico dirigió a Sakura hacia el ascensor poniendo una mano en su espalda baja. Tan solo espero a que se cerraran las puertas para acorralarla contra la fría pared y apoderarse de sus labios nuevamente.

La pelirrosa simplemente se dejó hacer sumisa y cuando se separaron para respirar puso un poco de distancia entre ambos. Rápidamente sacó otra pastilla de la bolsita, que resguardaba celosamente en su bolso, y se la mostro a Sasuke que sonrió complacido. Si bien ella consumía aquella droga para olvidarse de todo y solo concentrarse en el momento, él la tomaba para ampliar sus sentidos pues todo tenía un matiz diferente y mil veces mejor de esa manera.

Sakura le colocó la pastilla en los labios y el la recibió gustoso. Una vez que había tragado la tableta, continuó con su labor de saborear a la ojiverde hasta cansarse. Solo se detuvieron cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente indicando que habían llegado a su piso. Con prisas, tratando de no tropezarse y algunas veces deteniéndose contra alguna pared; lograron llegar a la habitación del chico de donde no saldrían hasta el día siguiente.

Porque tan solo por esa noche, una noche más en la que se permitían dejar todo y a todos fuera de esas paredes, lanzando el decoro por la ventana se disponían a seguir disfrutando de la velada.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola gente bonita! Aquí Yupi nuevamente por estos lares con un nuevo fic SasuSaku. De una vez les advierto que esta historia es completamente diferente a lo que solemos esperar en esta clase de fics. Lo cierto es que ya me había cansado de leer siempre el mismo tipo de historias así que decidí crear algo diferente para variar.**

 **Como ya es costumbre mia, suelo inspirarme en canciones de diversos géneros para escribir y este fic no fue la excepción. Es por esto que les quiero proponer un pequeño juego, queridos lectores. El reto consiste en descubrir en que canciones me inspiré para escribir este fic, son varias y algunas están más ocultas que otras a lo largo de los capítulos (lo cuales estaré subiendo cada semana aproximadamente). La persona que adivine todas o la mayoría, y me las mande por PM o en un review, con gusto le escribiré algún pedido que tenga sobre cualquier pareja del universo de Naruto, así que estén atentos. :D**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este primer cápitulo y no se olviden dejar sus comentarios en un guapísimo review que estaré encantada de leer. De momento me despido y nos leemos en la siguiente entrega.**

 **¡Chao! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. En cambio la historia es 100% mía. Cualquier copia total o parcial será considerada plagio.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Me rehúso**

Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Sentía unas constantes punzadas en la cabeza, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, así que decidió ignorarlas olímpicamente junto con el mareo que le produjo sentarse en la cama, después de todo una resaca no mata a nadie.

La luz del sol se colaba levemente por las cortinas de la habitación, lo cual seguramente había interrumpido sus horas de sueño, eso y la falta de aquel cuerpo cálido que había compartido con él la noche. Palpó suavemente las sábanas solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía, hacía rato que ella había abandonado su cama.

Le lanzó una mirada rápida al despertador de su mesita de noche, tan solo eran las siete de la mañana – _Apenas sale el sol y tú te vas corriendo_ – Pensó el pelinegro, pero era algo tan típico de ella.

Sin pensar más en el asunto, Sasuke decidió seguir aprovechando la mañana para descansar y acumular energías para lo que le esperaba más al rato, después de todo tenía pensado buscarla de nuevo esta noche.

A unas cuadras del departamento del Uchiha se encontraba la pelirosa caminando lentamente con dirección a su morada. Nuevamente había salido huyendo antes de que el chico despertara, pues como cada semana se negaba a confrontarlo al día siguiente después de haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones.

El amanecer apenas se hacía presente en Konoha y ella caminando con un vestido de noche que hacía evidente que no había pasado la noche en su casa. Toda ella era un desastre, el cabello desaliñado y el maquillaje corrido solo la hacían sentir peor de como se sentía.

Únicamente quería correr y alejarse de todo, de la vergüenza y humillación que sentía de saberse usada una vez más y de comportarse de una manera que no le gustaba. Y todo eso para volver a tragarse sus sentimientos y salir un poco más rota de lo que ya estaba, todo por culpa de un amor no correspondido. Aun sabiendo que eso era lo único que le quedaba después de estar con él, seguía sin aprender la lección, seguía rogando por un cariño que no era recíproco.

Entro con calma al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía, el portero le dirigió una disimulada mirada de desaprobación; pero qué podía esperarse de un señor con la edad suficiente para jubilarse, sino es que más, chapado a la antigua. Sakura solo pasó de largo y se metió al ascensor apretando en el tablero el número de su piso. Casi mecánicamente se adentró en su residencia directa a tomar una ducha mientras recordaba cómo fue que terminó de aquella manera, los recuerdos dolorosos que aún le acompañaban. Mientras sentía la calidez del agua sobre su piel fue trayendo de vuelta todo lo que había vivido hasta llegar a este punto.

Conocía a Sasuke y a Naruto casi desde siempre, sus familias eran muy amigas y desde luego importantes. Los Haruno y los Uchiha eran muy influyentes en el mundo empresarial, pues tenían negocios casi en todos los sectores de la economía, mientras que el padre de Naruto era una reconocida figura política y su madre venía de una familia adinerada.

Hacía unos meses que Minato Namikaze había asumido el puesto de alcalde de Konoha, y como tal, de vez en cuando presidía alguna de esas reuniones elegantes a las que asiste gente importante en diferentes ámbitos. Fue justo en una de esas reuniones donde tuvo la mala fortuna de perecer a manos de un grupo de terroristas.

Akatsuki, como se hacían llamar, era un conjunto anarquista que se encontraba en contra del régimen que gobernaba las 5 grandes naciones, y que mejor manera de infundir terror y crear polémica que un atentado en una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo. No era el primero que realizaban, pero si el más atrevido.

Todo había sido planeado a detalle, tan minuciosamente que el rango de error era nulo, y por lo tanto, tuvieron éxito en su encomienda. Esa tarde el padre de Naruto fue asesinado junto con la familia Uchiha y la madre de Sakura, que habían sido invitados a la gala.

Por aquel entonces los tres tenían tan solo 6 años, una edad demasiado corta como para enfrentar tremenda pérdida. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron suerte de no haber asistido ya que al ser pequeños no tenía mucho sentido mantenerlos en una reunión diplomática como aquella, es por eso que aquella trágica noche se encontraban en sus respectivas casas sin conocimiento de lo que acontecía.

El padre de Sakura, a pesar de lo ocurrido, alcanzó a llegar con vida al hospital donde murió horas después a causa de sus graves heridas. En cuanto a la madre de Naruto, Kushina, sobrevivió al haberse encontrado algo alejada revisando algunos detalles con el servicio de catering que había contratado para el evento. Después de algunos meses se encontraba en perfecto estado físico, pero su estado mental era preocupante pues se sumergió en una depresión que la distanció de su hijo. Y es que ni siquiera podía mirar a Naruto sin recordar a su difunto esposo. Eso marcó para siempre la infancia del chico. Sin embargo, no fue mucho mejor para Sakura y Sasuke.

Después de aquel suceso Sakura quedó al cuidado de su tía Tsunade, hermana de su madre, quien trabajaba como médico en el hospital general de Konoha. Sakura quería mucho a su tía y le agradecía el haberse hecho cargo de ella tras la muerte de sus padres, pero no eran tan cercanas como ella quisiera. Debido al demandante trabajo de Tsunade, esta disponía de poco tiempo para dedicarle realmente a la chica. Sin embargo, ambas se tenían mucho cariño.

Por otro lado, quizás el que más sufrió fue Sasuke, quien aquella noche perdió no solo a sus padres, sino también a su preciado hermano. Itachi en aquel tiempo ya contaba con 13 años, edad suficiente para asistir al evento, además que su padre insistió en llevarlo, pues el sería quien algún día estaría al frente de los negocios familiares.

Después del atentado la custodia de Sasuke pasó a su tío Obito, un tío muy lejano ciertamente porque el chico nunca había escuchado de él. Al parecer, Obito era de los que prefería mantener distancia con la familia y manejar sus asuntos por su cuenta. Sin embargo, dada la situación no le quedo de otra que acoger al pelinegro, más por obligación que por otra cosa. Con lo que nadie contaba era con que el hombre no sabía tratar con niños ni nada parecido, pues no estaba en su plan de vida casarse o formar una familia. Así que nunca se dio la oportunidad de que Sasuke y él crearan algún vínculo o relación.

Por otro lado, si de algo sirvió el ataque fue para mantener al mundo entero en estado de alerta máxima. Se inició una caza exhaustiva de Akatsuki, hasta que finalmente lograron acabar con ellos, sin importar el número de gente afectada o lo que se tuviera que hacer con tal de aniquilarlos. Cuando el ser humano se ve amenazado puede llegar al extremo de convertirse en el ser más destructivo del planeta.

En fin, fue así como los tres chicos crecieron, sin nadie que les prestara atención o les pusiera límites. Muchas veces sintiéndose abandonados a su suerte y con una carencia de afecto que cualquier niño debería recibir. Aunque en su adolescencia buscaban llenar ese vacío congestionándose con alcohol y otras substancias hasta no saber de sí, y al tener tanta libertad no sabían ni les importaba en detenerse a pensar en lo que hacían.

Llegados a este punto es importante decir que Sakura se sentía más empática con Sasuke debido a que sus situaciones eran similares, incluso más que con Naruto. Ambos al cuidado de tíos que nunca estaban en casa; ambos sin una madre o un padre con vida. Talvez esa empatía fuera la razón por la que Sakura seguía a los chicos en todo lo que se atrevían a experimentar, pues ellos con tal de llamar la atención sacaban a relucir su lado rebelde, o posiblemente hacía lo mismo por el mismo motivo egoísta de quererse hacer notar (ya ni lo recordaba).

Con los años esta empatía terminó convirtiéndose en otro sentimiento que comúnmente llamamos amor. Aunque esto lo supo pasado el tiempo en una de las farras que se cargaban, cuando ya ni siquiera podían ponerse en pie y al estar algo apartado del bullicio de la gente (pensando que nadie podría oírlo o verlo) escuchó al pelinegro hablar con su hermano y lo vio llorar la muerte de sus padres. Ahí se dio cuenta que el azabache aun cargaba con lo ocurrido y no le gustaba verle sufrir. En ese instante sintió el abrumador impulso de consolarlo pero se contuvo a duras penas porque sabía que el Uchiha era muy orgulloso, nunca permitiría que alguien lo viera flaqueando. Fue ahí que se dijo que haría lo posible por hacerlo feliz.

A partir de entonces hizo todo lo que pudo para acercarse al azabache, fracasando a medias, pues al ser amiga de Naruto estaba cerca de Sasuke, pero este no reparaba realmente en su existencia. Y es que sabiendo lo que su físico y actitud provocaban en el sector femenino de la población, porqué habría de voltear a ver a la molesta de Sakura, que siempre había estado ahí casi desde que tenía memoria. O eso pensaba hasta que decidió "prestarle atención" cuando ambos tenían diecisiete. El chico era un completo egoísta pues no le importaba nadie más que él, y el único que había realmente traspasado la barrera invisible que había construido para separarse de todos era Naruto.

Por otro lado, la historia del rubio durante esa época variaba un poco a la de sus amigos, por suerte era ligeramente mejor. Es cierto que también se vio afectado por la falta que le hizo su madre después de lo acontecido. Sin embargo, Kushina había superado la muerte de su marido cuando Naruto contaba con 15 años. Aunque era algo tarde para tratar de recuperar el vínculo que tenían y a ninguno pareció importarle, pues Kushina siguió sin prestarle atención a su hijo y se metió en sus asuntos. Por otro lado, al rubio solo le confirmo lo poco que parecía quererle su "madre", así que dejó pasar el asunto sin pena ni gloria. No obstante, curiosamente esto coincidió con que el chico se animara a experimentar con las drogas, invitando poco después a sus amigos de toda la vida, los únicos que sentía que podían comprenderle.

Así siguió su vida, de fiesta en fiesta y apenas aprobando en el colegio. Hasta que estuvo a punto de suspender Biología durante su segundo año de escuela media. Por supuesto, al profesor Kakashi Hatake no le pareció en nada la situación, ya que aunque los demás vieran únicamente a un trío de problemáticos, él fue el primero en verdaderamente preocuparse por ellos, el único en ver que eran chicos a los que les había hecho falta una familia. Así que cumpliendo con su deber, le asignó al ojiazul un tutor que le ayudara con la asignatura. Sin embargo, este tutor resultó ser la chica más aplicada y dulce del grupo, la tímida y recatada Hinata Hyuga. Menuda combinación la que hacía este par, y para colmo todo el mundo sabía que la chica se moría por el rubio, bueno todos menos él.

Y así fue como después de verse algún tiempo con ese pretexto, ambos terminaron siendo "amigos", que de estar charlando tranquilamente pasaban a casi querer ahorcarse. Pues como era de esperarse, sus personalidades tan opuestas tenían que chocar en algún momento, sobre todo cuando la Hyuga se llevó una total primera desilusión al notar que el chico que le gustaba era por mucho diferente a como lo había idealizado, pero en parte esto le ayudó a deshacerse de los molestos nervios que la volvían una completa torpe cuando estaba con él.

El carácter extrovertido del chico ayudo en un primer momento a que su relación floreciera. Sin embargo, el cómo acabaron enrollados era algo que a la larga tenía que darse, pues en una de sus tantas peleas, ninguno sabría decir porqué o cómo, acabaron besándose apasionadamente en un cubículo de la biblioteca (bien dicen que los que pelean se aman).

El tiempo y la atracción mutua se encargaron de hacer el resto, pues si bien a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, este último encontraba a la ojiperla bastante interesante. Tuvieron sus dificultades en un principio por la familia de ella, por los problemas que siempre ha cargado el chico, etc; pero a pesar de todo, el rubio por fin encontró en Hinata lo que tanto había pedido en silencio, alguien que le quisiera y se preocupara por él de manera incondicional, y por lo tanto el valoraba lo suficiente a la chica como para permitirse perderla.

De esta manera fue que pasaron los años hasta llegar al presente, donde los tres chicos rebeldes habían madurado en algunos aspectos y en otros no tanto. Al entrar a la universidad cada uno había querido independizarse por lo que se habían ido a vivir solos, cosa que pasó casi desapercibida en sus respectivos hogares, al igual que su decisión de carrera.

Por un lado Sasuke estudiaba una licenciatura enfocada al área empresarial, después de todo algún día asumiría los negocios de su familia. Sakura, había optado por seguir el ejemplo de su tía y dedicarse a la medicina, que de cierta manera encontraba apasionante. En cuanto a Naruto, él decidió seguir los pasos de su padre y estudiar Ciencias Políticas, quizás algún día podría llegar a ser alcalde de Konoha.

Llevaban tres años de esa manera, tiempo en el que Naruto había dejado las fiestas excesivas de lado (no así sus amigos), pues prefería mil veces pasar tiempo con su novia. Desafortunadamente este fin de semana no podría estar con ella, ya que Hinata había tenido que asistir a una "importante" reunión familiar, según la denominaba Hiashi Hyuga (su padre).

Así que el Uzumaki se encontraba tumbado en el sofá cambiando los canales de la televisión, la programación de los fines de semana era un asco pues no había nada que llamara su atención. Cansado de eso decidió mejor prepararse algo para comer, así que apagó la tv y se dirigió a la cocina para inspeccionar el refrigerador. Sin embargo, no llegó ni a tocarlo ya que el timbre de la entrada empezó a sonar de manera insistente. Algo fastidiado se dirigió a ver quién tenía tantas ganas de entrar como para tumbar la puerta.

–¡Ya va!– dijo mientras abría la puerta con pereza

–Hola, Naruto– El rubio sintió como la tensión llegaba hasta la última terminación de su sistema nervioso después de oír aquella voz. No sabía si sorprenderse o enojarse por ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo– ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?– Preguntó para después adentrarse en el apartamento como si estuviera en su casa.

–¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?!– Contestó mientras la seguía hasta la sala de estar, de la impresión ni siquiera pudo impedirle el paso.

–¡Esa no es forma de recibirme Naruto, además soy tu madre y puedo venir a verte cuando quiera!– Dijo un poco irritada la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento.

–¿De cuándo acá te atribuyes títulos que no te corresponden?– El chico estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Kushina soltó un suspiro cansado y levantó el mentón para observar fijamente a su hijo, al final si el chico había sacado algo de ella era aquel carácter.

–No quiero pelear en este momento ¿Puedes por favor sentarte? Tengo algo importante que decirte– Naruto le mantuvo la mirada dudando entre hacer lo que le pedía o sacarla de su residencia. Finalmente decidió sentarse y escucharla, pues una buena razón debería tener para visitarlo de improviso cuando nunca lo había hecho –¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te va en la universidad?

–No creo que eso sea algo de tu incumbencia– respondió despectivamente el chico. Aun así Kushina no se amedrentó, sabía que sería difícil acercarse y hablar con su hijo.

–Bien, quizá te estás preguntando porqué he venido a verte, pero contrario a lo que piensas si me importas Naruto– El ojiazul solo bufó despectivo.

–Mejor ve al punto y nos ahorramos esta incomoda charla–

–Está bien– Contestó la pelirroja suspirando nuevamente. No quería decirle las cosas de esta manera pero no le dejaba opción –Desde hace unos meses he estado saliendo con alguien, él se ha portado de maravilla conmigo y las cosas han ido tornándose cada vez más serias, yo realmente le quiero y es por eso que… Me gustaría pedirte...Quisiera que… Lo conozcas– Tras esta declaración hubo un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por el rubio.

–¿Qué?– Un susurro apenas audible se había escapado de sus labios mientras abría los ojos a mas no poder. Estaba en una especie de shock pues no podía creerse lo que la mujer frente a él le estaba diciendo – _¿Que se ha estado viendo con alguien? Y aun peor ¿Quiere que conozca a ese bastardo?_ –

El chico tardó unos minutos en procesar esa información, pero algo era seguro, lo que sea que aun sintiera por esa que se autodenominaba su madre, si es que aún quedaba algo o por más pequeño que fuera, había acabado por perderse con esa petición. De ninguna manera pensaba conocer a alguien que pretendía ocupar el lugar que su padre alguna vez ocupó. Decididamente volteó a ver a Kushina, y con la impulsividad que lo caracterizaba, no dudo en gritarle de una vez por todas lo que tanto se había guardado durante todos esos años.

–¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto? ¿Cómo tienes cara para venir a pedirme algo así después de tanto tiempo? ¡Tantos años de olvidar que tienes un hijo y pretender que no existo, pero te crees capaz de venir a decirme que quieres que conozca al bastardo con el que piensas sustituir a papá!… ¡No me importa si has andado de puta desde que mi padre murió, pero no pienso conocer al pendejo que tienes de turno!– Eso fue suficiente para que Kushina se pusiera de pie y estampara su mano en la cara del chico. Es cierto que su relación no era buena, pero nunca pensó que él le hablaría de esa manera.

Hubo una pausa llena de tensión, el rubio sentía un ligero picor en la mejilla izquierda y los sollozos de su madre empezaban a ser audibles. De manera estrepitosa se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba y tomo a la mujer de la muñeca de manera brusca.

–¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca más!– le grito mientras la arrastraba hasta la salida. Después de empujarla fuera le cerró la puerta en las narices, de manera tan fuerte que podría haberse roto.

Solo hasta que se hubo asegurado que su madre se había ido pudo tratar de calmarse, pero le era imposible quedarse quieto, por lo que se apresuró a coger las llaves de su auto y su chaqueta para salir disparado al primer bar que se cruzara en su camino.

Aparcó en el primer lugar que encontró, uno de los bares a los que solía acudir con sus amigos los viernes por la noche, al ser a penas las 5 de la tarde no estaba tan concurrido. Se dirigió a la barra y se sentó en uno de los banquillos desocupados, allí se encontró con Karin (una especie de prima lejana) sirviendo tragos para los pocos comensales del lugar.

–¡Hey, Naruto! Llegas algo temprano ¿Qué te sirvo?– Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

– Dame lo más fuerte que tengas– Contestó distraídamente.

– Enseguida– Dijo la chica para después voltearse a mezclar una serie de bebidas. No tardó ni cinco minutos en preparar el trago y dejarlo en frente del rubio. El chico solo lo miro detenidamente para posteriormente tomárselo de una.

–¡Wow! Tranquilo que no es agua ¿Tuviste un mal día?– preguntó la chica sorprendida.

–No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Karin, sólo sírveme otro quieres– dijo con la mirada gacha. Lo último que quería era pensar en el altercado que tuvo con su madre.

–De acuerdo pero tómalo con calma ¿Si?– Las acciones de Naruto empezaban a preocuparla, hace bastante que no lo veía decaído o furioso como en ese momento. A pesar de eso le pasó la bebida para después girarse a atender a otros clientes, era mejor darle su espacio por ahora.

Observaba detenidamente el líquido del vaso que tenía frente a él, hace algún tiempo que dejó de ver está opción como el remedio para olvidar, pero no cabe duda que es muy fácil elegir el camino sencillo y rápido. Se llevó el brebaje a la boca y le dio unos sorbos.

¿Por qué cojones tenía que venir a fastidiarle la existencia a estas alturas de su vida? ¿Por qué justo ahora que creía haber olvidado todo y parecía haber alcanzado la felicidad que había buscado como desesperado de niño? Creía que nada podía ir mal en esos momentos en que por fin todo parecía tomar el rumbo correcto. Que equivocado estaba, se había dado de topes con la pared.

Tal vez parecía muy infantil su actitud, pero se sentía dolido aún por el asunto. En el fondo, sabía que seguía anhelando el cariño que recibía antes de que su vida y la de su familia se fueran al traste por esos malditos terroristas. En el fondo, seguía siendo ese niño que aún lloraba por la pérdida de su familia, por la indiferencia de su madre.

Así siguió, trago tras trago, hasta que habiendo perdido la cuenta no podía ni ponerse en pie. Sin embargo, aún no era suficiente, necesitaba olvidar más, algo más fuerte que borrara todo lo vivido el día de hoy y sabía exactamente dónde conseguirlo. Por suerte el turno de Karin había acabado hace un rato, así que ya no la tendría vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. Con algo de dificultad se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba cierto peliblanco al que todos conocían por la mercancía que traficaba, eso y sus diversos apodos con referencia a pescados.

–¡Suigetsu!– Saludó levantando su mano derecha. El aludido sonrió maliciosamente al verlo, hace bastante que el ojiazul no lo buscaba, pero sabía perfectamente que pediría.

–Cuanto tiempo Naruto ¿Qué necesitas?–

–¿Qué te queda aún?– preguntó un poco ansioso el rubio.

–Depende de tu presupuesto y que tan fuerte lo quieres– sonrió socarrón. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, el chico sabía exactamente que pedir.

–Dame lo suficiente para unas cuantas líneas– Suigetsu sacó disimuladamente una pequeña bolsita llena de polvo blanco y se la entregó a Naruto, quien con el mismo cuidado le pasó algunos billetes y sin siquiera despedirse emprendió camino a la salida.

Una vez fuera del recinto se dirigió a su auto y ya que se encontraba dentro, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, sacó lo que recién había comprado, la primera tarjeta que encontró en su cartera y un billete (a falta de algo más). Meticulosamente, y con algo de esfuerzo, utilizó su mano para formar una línea de polvo blanco para después inhalarlo con fuerza, tenía bastante que no probaba eso, pero no había olvidado como hacerlo. Después de unos minutos repitió la misma acción y a los segundos ya podía sentir los efectos.

Llegó un punto donde la euforia era tal y se sentía tan confiado de sí mismo, que decidió que necesitaba algo de adrenalina para mejorar las cosas. Así que sin siquiera pensarlo arrancó su auto y salió disparado sin rumbo alguno, para esas horas de la noche las calles estaban desérticas y aprovecho este hecho para subir cada vez más la velocidad.

No sabía que tan rápido iba ni le importaba, lo único importante es que se sentía de maravilla y con tanta energía que tenía que sacarla de algún modo. Todo pasó tan rápido que lo último que alcanzó a ver fueron unas luces que lo deslumbraron, para después sentir un fuerte impacto a su costado, el resto solo fue una completa obscuridad, pero al fin y al cabo había logrado su objetivo ¿O no?...

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola gente bonita!... Por favor bajen las antorchas y los trinches '-')... Eso, así esta mejor. Por lo que podrán ver esto huele full a drama, pero es necesario. De momento dejo este capítulo en suspenso total. Así que hagan sus apuestas ¿Qué creen que pase con Naruto? ¿Dejará viuda a Hinata antes del matrimonio o sobrevivirá como siempre lo hace? (aunque sin ayuda de Kurama esta vez).**

 **Ahora, lo del concurso que mencioné el capítulo anterior sigue en pie. Recuerden que se trata de adivinar TODAS O LA MAYORÍA de las canciones utilizadas en este fic (hay unas muy obvias pero otras no tanto), cuando la historia llegue a su final deben pasar su lista ya sea por review o PM a su servidora. La persona con más aciertos puede hacerme un pedido sobre alguna pareja del universo de Naruto, prometo no protestar aunque no sea partidaria de algunas (solo apiádense de mi y no me pidan Yaoi :""D).**

 **En fin, no olviden dejarme sus bonitos comentarios y teorías sobre lo que creen que ocurrirá en un estúpido y sensual review. Así que cuídense y ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **P.D: Para todos mis paisanos mexicanos que tuvieron el infortunio de vivir el terremoto de ayer por la noche, espero que cada uno de ustedes se encuentre bien. Amigos de Chiapas y Oaxaca, se hará todo lo posible por mandar ayuda lo más rápido que se pueda. ¡Animo! Si nuestro país pudo sobreponerse a un desastre similar en el pasado, es seguro que podremos salir nuevamente de esta.**

 **¡See you next time y Pura Vida my friends! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. En cambio la historia es 100% mía, escrita solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Cualquier copia total o parcial será considerada plagio.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Sigo** **Extrañándote**

No se percató del momento en que el móvil se resbaló de su mano. De la nada todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, el tiempo se hacía cada vez más lento hasta casi detenerse por completo. Sólo sintió el impacto de sus rodillas contra el piso mientras trataba de procesar lo que hace algunos segundos le había dicho una Hinata hecha un mar de lágrimas al teléfono. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran las palabras: Naruto, accidente, grave y quirófano. Como pudo logró levantarse del suelo y aún en ese estado de aturdimiento recogió el celular, tomó su bolso y salió disparada al hospital. Sin importarle que fueran las tres y media de la madrugada ni que lo único que vestía en ese instante fuera su pijama.

Tuvo la fortuna de encontrar un taxi libre al momento de traspasar las puertas del edificio donde vivía. Le indicó al conductor que la llevara rápidamente, y este no dudo en hacerlo después de verla en el estado en que se encontraba. Alzó la mano para retirar un mechón de cabello que le picaba la nariz y al tocar su mejilla se dio cuenta de que estaba húmeda. Se encontraba en tal estado de shock que no se dio cuenta de cuando había comenzado a llorar. Sin embargo, eso poco le importaba en el momento así que retiró las lágrimas de su rostro bruscamente.

El camino al centro médico fue increíblemente largo a pesar de que solo fueron unos 20 minutos. Le pagó al taxista y corrió a la sala de emergencias tropezando en el transcurso. Al llegar encontró a Hinata siendo consolada inútilmente por Ino, que parecía estar aguantando el llanto, y un poco alejada estaba la madre de Naruto junto con un hombre que no había visto nunca. Giró levemente la cabeza y vio que Sasuke se encontraba frente a las chicas recargado en la pared de con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando la ojiperla reparó en su presencia, se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarla sin dejar de llorar ni un solo instante. Fue ahí que Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado y dejó correr las lágrimas descontroladamente, abrazando fuertemente a la novia del ojiazul.

Las preguntas se empezaban a acumular en su mente y la angustia se empezaba a apoderar de ella, y a pesar de todo eso, una sola interrogante perduraba en aquel mar de pensamientos _–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le ocurrió esto a Naruto?_ – Sin embargo, no había manera de obtener una respuesta clara y concisa a lo sucedido.

Después de dejar salir todo lo que ocasionó en ellas el impacto inicial, ya estando más tranquilas fueron a donde se encontraba Hinata previamente y tomaron asiento junto a la rubia. Con algo de esfuerzo la pelinegra procedió a explicarle a Sakura lo que había ocurrido.

–Naruto tuvo un accidente automovilístico– empezó con la voz temblándole ligeramente– Al parecer iba demasiado rápido y pasó un semáforo sin ver cuando estaba en rojo– La chica parecía a punto de quebrarse pero reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban trató de terminar su relato –Un camión de carga golpeó el auto justo de lado del conductor –Eso fue suficiente para la joven que no pudo soportar más y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

–Lo trajeron de emergencia al hospital y lo llevaron directo al quirófano, están tratando de hacer todo lo posible por salvarlo– Terminó Ino mientras sostenía nuevamente a Hinata apretando notablemente la mandíbula.

La pelirrosa dirigió su mirada al piso y empezó a implorar a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que su extrovertido amigo saliera de esa. Por lo pronto, lo único que podía hacer era eso, y aquello le hizo sentir una impotencia terrible que no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse firme, sumándole a esto que el tiempo que estuvieron sentados esperando noticias parecía eterno, lo que hacía que su voluntad flaqueara algunas veces.

Cuando el cielo empezó a clarear Ino pudo convencer a Hinata de ir a tomar algo para que se despejara unos momentos. Kushina y su acompañante siguieron su ejemplo poco después y los únicos que quedaron en ese momento fueron el Uchiha y la pelirrosa, quien tercamente se negó a abandonar la sala. Fue hasta ese entonces que ella se dio cuenta de la presencia del azabache, pues este no había dicho ni una palabra en todas esas horas, igualmente prefirió ignorarlo pues no estaba de humor para pensar en algo que tuviera que ver con ambos.

Por su parte, el chico había estado observando constantemente a la ojiverde captando cada uno de sus gestos y siendo testigo de cómo sus pensamientos la consumían. Por alguna razón que no había alcanzado a comprender no le gustaba ver el estado en que estaba la chica. Si bien él también estaba sumamente preocupado por Naruto, trataba de no demostrarlo, pues no serviría de nada perder el control en esa situación.

Contrario a él, Sakura se había llorado incansablemente y había expresado todo lo que sentía en ese instante. Ahora, viéndola más calmada, le parecía tan frágil que podría romperse nuevamente en cualquier momento. Eso había despertado un inusual instinto de protección que desconocía que pudiera tener. Sin embargo, no era momento para meditar sobre eso, así que siguiendo sus impulsos tomó asiento a lado de la chica y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros acercándola a él, sintiendo como la chica daba un pequeño brinco de sorpresa por el inusitado contacto.

Sakura nunca se hubiera esperado que el azabache realizara una acción como la que hacía en ese momento. Nunca había tenido ningún gesto amable para con ella, por lo que ese abrazo resultaba bastante sorpresivo. No obstante, se dijo a si misma que cosas como esas no pasaban todos los día así que no debería hacer preguntas, solo vivir el momento. Si Sasuke Uchiha había decidido darle apoyo y consuelo de esa manera, ella no pensaba complicarse aún más la noche buscando razones a su comportamiento.

Con cautela colocó suavemente su cabeza en el hombro del chico, a quien no pareció molestarle aquello, y dejó correr lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas. Se sentía segura con él y lo suficientemente cómoda como para descargar todas las emociones que la abrumaban en ese instante. Podrían llamarla egoísta, pero lo único que quería era que aquel momento durara para siempre. Fue de cierta manera la calidez de aquel contacto lo que provocó que su llanto dejara de ser únicamente por Naruto; se dedicó a llorar también por ella misma, por Sasuke y por los dos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, ni cuando sus ojos se cerraron para sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, pero cuando despertó había pasado poco más de una hora y le alivió que Sasuke no la hubiera soltado en todo ese tiempo. También pudo notar que ya todos se encontraban nuevamente en la sala de espera y que Ino les mandaba miradas disimuladas, lo cual la hizo sonrojar levemente.

Con algo de pesar se soltó del agarre del pelinegro y se talló delicadamente los ojos, lo cuales sentía hinchados de tanto llorar. Cuando estaba por levantarse de la incómoda silla vio a un doctor salir de la sala de operaciones, aquello capto la atención de todos inmediatamente.

–¿Familiares de Uzumaki Naruto?– Preguntó, y en menos de un segundo todos prácticamente corrieron a su encuentro.

–Soy su madre ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?– respondió Kushina.

–El chico está sumamente delicado, recibió un impacto bastante fuerte y directo por lo que tiene varias fracturas. Desafortunadamente una de las costillas rotas alcanzó a perforar el pulmón. Tuvimos que entubarlo y actualmente… se encuentra en un estado de coma– El ambiente empezó a tensarse notablemente cuando el médico dijo aquello

–Con la operación hemos ganado algo de tiempo, pero les tengo que decir que es posible que no logre llegar a la noche. Confiemos en que será lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de esto– Para este punto Kushina y Hinata rompieron a llorar nuevamente, Ino abrazó a la ojiperla inmediatamente tratando de brindarle todo el apoyo posible. Sasuke solo volteó a ver a Sakura que también estaba llorando pero de manera silenciosa.

Para la pelirosa era como una especie de deja vú, esta situación era satíricamente parecida a la que vivió con su padre y sus esperanzas solo empezaban a apagarse cada vez más. Nuevamente sintió aquella calidez y seguridad que solo encontraba en los brazos del pelinegro. Levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Sasuke y pudo ver perfectamente que el azabache estaba pensando en los mismos acontecimientos que ella. Quizás fue su imaginación pero alcanzó a ver un pequeño rastro de lágrimas que el chico estaba a punto de dejar salir. Sin embargo, no pudo ver más porque el Uchiha la atrajo a su pecho y escondió su rostro en su cabello mientras la sostenía fuertemente como buscando apoyo, el cual la pelirrosa no le negó.

Poco después sintió una leve humedad en su cabeza que confirmó sus sospechas anteriores, así que delicadamente pasó sus brazos por el torso del chico, tratando de calmarle un poco.

* * *

–Asi que… ¿Tú y Sasuke… Han avanzado algo?– la pregunta de Ino no tomó por sorpresa a la ojiverde, antes se sorprendió de que no preguntara previamente sobre todo lo acontecido con Sasuke.

–En realidad, seguimos igual que siempre– contestó con cansancio, pues apenas había dormido unas horas a lo largo del día.

–Entonces ¿Qué fue todo eso de la sala de espera?– preguntó la rubia algo impaciente y confundida.

–Lo ignoro completamente, supongo que ambos necesitábamos apoyo en ese momento– dijo vagamente – Tu sabes en parte todo lo que hemos pasado Sasuke y yo en nuestras vidas.

–Se un poco sobre eso aunque solo superficialmente– La ojiazul en realidad solo conocía pocos detalles de esa parte del pasado de los tres chicos, incluso aunque era mejor amiga de Sakura a esta le costaba hablar del tema aún por lo que no le había contado gran cosa al respecto.

–Somos los únicos que podemos comprendernos completamente en este momento– susurró la chica más para sí misma. Esa era la única explicación que tenía sobre el comportamiento de Sasuke ese día.

–Nunca había conocido a la madre de Naruto– comentó Ino pensando que era mejor dejar ese tema por la paz.

–A mí me sorprende que haya venido, parece que aunque sea le importa un poco su hijo– contestó Sakura mientras embozaba una sonrisa sarcástica – Solo espero que Naruto no reaccione mal cuando despierte y la vea.

–La que reaccionó mal por eso fue Hinata, nunca la había visto de esa manera, casi corre a la mujer de la sala–

–¿Y cómo es que no lo hizo?– preguntó la ojiverde bastante sorprendida.

–Pues, la señora Uzumaki le pidió hablar con ella en privado. Aún desconozco que se dijeron, pero eso pareció calmar las aguas– Mencionó Ino rascando levemente su mejilla –De hecho, Sasuke estuvo también a punto de correrla pero Hinata lo contuvo.

–Supongo que yo estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer algo similar– dijo Sakua tomando un sorbo de la taza de café que tenía frente a ella.

Eran pasadas las cuatro cuando había decidido ir a comer algo a la cafetería del lugar. A eso del medio día habían convencido a Hinata para que regresara a su casa a dormir un rato y Sasuke se había ofrecido a llevarla, por lo que solo quedaron Ino y Sakura en el recinto (quienes habían ignorado en todo momento a la madre de Naruto y a su acompañante). Prácticamente habían pasado todo el día en el hospital esperando a que les dieran nuevas noticias del rubio que aún continuaba en observación en terapia intensiva.

Procedieron a terminar sus bebidas y después de pagar la cuenta se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala de espera. Por lo poco que les habían informado a lo largo del día, el ojiazul permanecía estable y si seguía así mañana lo trasladarían a una habitación. De cierta manera esto encendía las esperanzas que la pelirrosa creía haber perdido – _Yo sé que tú puedes salir de esto Naruto, no puedes dejar sola a Hinata, si la haces llorar nuevamente te las verás conmigo_ – mientras pensaba esto la chica lograba animarse y mantenerse lo más positiva que podía. Unas horas después regresaron Hinata y Sasuke para quedarse esa noche ahí, esta última iba acompañada de su primo Neji. Así que Sakura e Ino emprendieron el camino a casa, pues ellas también necesitaban descansar.

Al llegar la ojiverde se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Recordando un poco de lo que el médico les había avisado en una de las veces que los mandó llamar. Al parecer en los análisis de sangre que se le realizaron al chico se había registrado que su estado al momento del choque era de completa ebriedad, y lo que Sakura no sabía si era peor es que también se determinó que iba drogado mientras conducía.

– _¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a eso Naruto? Hace bastante que no te ponías en ese estado_ – pensó la chica sumamente preocupada por su amigo. Afortunadamente Hinata no estaba ahí cuando el doctor les informó aquello, pero sabía que en algún momento tendrían que decírselo.

Sin embargo, eso la llevó a recapacitar sobre todo lo que era su vida en ese momento. Su consumo regular de éxtasis, definitivamente era algo que estaba decidida a dejar después de lo ocurrido, al igual que las fiestas locas que se ponía todos los viernes. No solo por salud, sino que no le ayudaba en nada esconderse en ese pretexto para olvidar el gran vacío que tenía en su vida. Algo tarde comprendió que se vive una sola vez y nuestra existencia en la Tierra es efímera, por lo que hay que vivir cada momento al máximo y de la mejor forma posible. Pero esto mismo la llevaba al siguiente punto, su relación con el Uchiha, una relación que únicamente la destruía cachito a cachito cada vez más.

Su autoestima y su amor propio se habían quedado guardados en baúl de las cosas olvidadas, les había dejado en segundo plano por el gran amor que sentía por Sasuke. Sin embargo, lo que se recriminaba desde hace rato es que necesitó que ocurriera algo como lo que le pasó a Naruto para hacerla recapacitar y abrir los ojos a aquello que se negaba a ver. Quizás ni siquiera aunque le hubiera pasado algo a ella misma, hubiera decidido cambiar su vida.

Pero ya era suficiente de todo aquello, solamente daba vueltas en un círculo vicioso sin darse cuenta que ella tenía el poder de romperlo. Es cierto que tuvo muchos complejos y problemas a tan corta edad, pero tal como Naruto había hecho, ella podía y tenía la obligación de buscar su felicidad. Y el primer paso para hacerlo era admitir que Sasuke nunca fue ni sería suyo, estando con el solo se estancaba a sí misma. Era una carga emocional que tenía que aprender a dejar ir aunque no le gustara.

Fue con este último pensamiento en mente que empezó a cerrar los ojos para caer prontamente en los brazos de Morfeo hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

A pesar de las pocas esperanzas que le daban a Naruto, el chico sobrevivió aquel día y el día que le siguió. Por lo que pudieron proporcionarle su propia habitación, donde Hinata y Kushina se la pasaban prácticamente día y noche. Sin embargo, aunque el chico se estaba recuperando moderadamente, aún no salía del coma en que se encontraba.

Por su parte Sakura había empezado lo que se había prometido aquel día de crisis, estaba completamente convencida de empezar a redirigir su vida. Todos los días pasaba por el hospital unas horas para ver como seguía su mejor amigo y de igual manera había empezado a evitar a Sasuke.

Ino prácticamente había hecho una fiesta al enterarse de que su amiga pensaba dejar al Uchiha, solo no lo hizo porque la pelirrosa se lo había impedido. Aunque lo que la chica no pudo impedir es que la rubia empezara a planear con quien de su lista de amigos la iba a presentar y así hacer que saliera a citas y conociera gente. Eso no hubiera molestado a Sakura de no ser que Ino empezaba a exagerar con el tema.

Así paso más de un mes y cada vez era más evidente para Sasuke que Sakura no quería verle más. Al principio lo ignoraba cuando de casualidad se topaban en el hospital en sus visitas al rubio, pero después la chica evitaba ir en el mismo horario que él. En la universidad casi nunca se encontraban, pero cuando por cosas del destino aquello ocurría, la chica al verlo giraba en dirección contraria y salía prácticamente pitando de allí.

Para Sasuke y su orgullo eso no había importado en un inicio, después de todo eran ajenos el uno del otro. Al final compañía femenina no le hacía falta y Sakura no le era para nada indispensable, o eso quería pensar. Poco después la empezó a ver con una serie de chicos, todos distintos, en el campus, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque nunca los veía más de una vez con ella. Sin embargo, no entendía a que se debía su repentino enojo cada que presenciaba esa escena, así que únicamente ignoraba ese hecho.

No obstante, seguía pendiente todos los viernes de fiesta buscándola con la mirada en los clubes a los que asistía, sin tener éxito en ningún momento. Incluso hubo una vez que se rebajó a preguntarle a Suigetsu si la había visto últimamente. El peliblanco solo se burló un poco de él, aunque bastó una mirada fulminante de Sasuke para callarlo, y se limitó a decir que hacía un tiempo que la chica no lo buscaba. Fuera de eso, el Uchiha seguía su vida lo más normal que podía, abusando de los excesos y, como lo consideraría él, sobreviviendo día con día.

* * *

Se encontraba en ese momento en la sede de las empresas de su familia. Había reunión de accionistas y ella al ser accionista mayoritaria tenía que asistir forzosamente. Sakura era consciente que desde el momento en que decidió estudiar medicina había renunciado a la oportunidad que le ofrecía hacerse cargo del negocio familiar y que, aunque no estuviera interesada, tenía que conocer lo mínimo indispensable de asuntos de negocios y finanzas. Aun cuando encontraba el tema sumamente aburrido.

La sala de juntas donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión era bastante lujosa y, al ubicarse en uno de los pisos superiores, se podía gozar la excelente vista que ofrecían unos enormes ventanales, Tokyo se veía esplendida desde ahí. Poco a poco el recinto se fue llenando de personas hasta que, una vez estando todos, entro el presidente de la compañía.

Indra Otsutsuki a sus 30 años de edad era uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo. Se le consideraba un hombre con mucho talento para los negocios y a Sakura siempre le había parecido muy atractivo. Sin embargo, por lo que podía leerse en la prensa amarillista, era un mujeriego empedernido. La perdición de cualquier mujer y el hombre que ningún padre querría para su hija (o casi). Ahora que una cosa era lo que decían las revistas de chismes y otra totalmente era la realidad, al fin y al cabo los medios siempre exageraban para tener una historia que vender.

Eso Sakura lo tenía bien claro, después de todo lo conocía de años atrás. Por otro lado, siempre le había parecido que Indra y Sasuke tenían mucho en común, no solo en un aspecto físico, sino también en cuanto a personalidad.

–Buenos días a todos– Comenzó con voz autoritaria –Agradezco la presencia de cada uno de ustedes– Por un momento a la chica le pareció que la mirada del azabache se detuvo demás en ella.

– A continuación procederé a dar el informe mensual de las cuentas de la empresa y la información de los nuevos proyectos que están en puertas– Sakura solo se mantuvo en silencio y atenta a lo que se decía.

Después de unas dos horas de presentaciones y una sesión de preguntas, todos hasta ella estaban bastante satisfechos con el trabajo que Otsutsuki había hecho, había que admitir que el hombre era un genio en su campo. Uno a uno los asistentes se fueron retirando no sin antes saludar al castaño y felicitarlo por su eficiencia. La última en acercarse fue Sakura.

–Señor Otsutsuki debo decirle que me ha dejado bastante impresionada, agradezco su esfuerzo en mantener en alto la empresa de mi padre– Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

–No tienes que dar las gracias Sakura, pero por favor deja de hablarme de usted, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que en realidad soy– Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que lo hizo lucir más apuesto de lo que ya era en opinión de la chica.

–Lo siento, es solo que ya es una costumbre– Dijo algo apenada.

–Además después de años de conocernos es un poco extraño que nos hablemos con tanta formalidad no lo crees–

La familia de Indra y la de Sakura habían sido cercanas cuando los padres de la chica aun vivían. El padre de Indra y Kizashi Haruno trabajaron varios años juntos, y aunque los chicos le llevaran unos ocho años de diferencia, habían convivido en algunas ocasiones. Después del fallecimiento de los Haruno, los Otsutsuki habían tratado de mantener el negocio a flote, y ya que Sakura era demasiado pequeña, El padre de Indra se había hecho cargo formalmente de la empresa.

–Espero que hayas podido comprender la mayoría que de lo que se expuso, después de todo esto no es tu fuerte–

–Justo de eso quería hablarte– Respondió la chica pensativa– Verás, me cuesta algo de trabajo mantener el ritmo de estas reuniones y aunque sé que no me dedicaré a esto en un futuro, creo que debería aprender del tema. Después de todo, la empresa es en parte mía.

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir– contestó Indra con una mano en su mentón –Y pienso que tu decisión es acertada.

–Asi que quería pedirte si podrías enseñarme un poco ya que tu eres el experto aquí– Dijo algo nerviosa Sakura, Indra podía parecer intimidante algunas veces (por no decir siempre).

El chico meditó su respuesta unos segundos, era una persona sumamente importante y ocupada como para estarle enseñando a esa chiquilla como se maneja la empresa. Sin embargo, si ella tuviera más conocimientos en la materia le aligeraría el hecho de tener que simplificar al máximo sus reportes mensuales. Dirigió una mirada a su reloj de mano y se percató de que ya era hora de la comida.

–¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo y discutimos el asunto con calma?– contestó mirándola fijamente.

–De acuerdo, aún tengo un par de horas antes de ir a la universidad– Con algo de suerte podría convencerlo de que aceptara su propuesta, además ser su jefa tenía que servir de algo.

Al final terminaron tomando algo en un restaurante italiano que estaba a unas cuadras de la oficina. Indra decidió que dedicarle unas horas al día a que Sakura entendiera de donde salía el dinero con el que se mantenía, traería beneficios a largo plazo. Además no le agradaba mucho que su "jefa" no tuviera ni idea de lo que sucedía en su empresa o a que se dedicaba en concreto, vamos que siendo sinceros le creía incompetente. Sin embargo, no era para menos que tuviera esa opiión de Sakura, casi no la conocía y sumándole a esto que sus conocimientos y habilidades en el área eran mucho mayores y reconocidas a nivel mundial, su ego había alcanzado niveles estratosféricos. Ahora bien no iba a dejar que eso se le subiera a la cabeza todo el tiempo, y por eso decidió tener ese detalle para con Sakura.

Acordaron que la pelirosa trabajaría por las mañanas en la empresa, sería algo así como asistente de Indra, pues que mejor aprendizaje que el práctico. Claro que el chico no pensaba dejarle a cargo de lo más complicado o importante. No obstante, estaría presente en esos temas solo para que estuviera enterada de cómo se manejaba todo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora que era Sakura ya iba algo retrasada. Así que solo se despidieron y quedaron en que empezarían a trabajar juntos a partir del día siguiente.

* * *

Sakura suspiro por doceava vez en menos de una hora, había estado distraída desde que había llegado y eso empezaba a fastidiar a Indra, pues debido a esto no podía avanzar con el trabajo del día. La chica llevaba aproximadamente un mes trabajando ahí, y aunque gracias a la convivencia diaria el castaño la había conocido un poco más cambiando su opinión de ella, al molestará que los demás no se concentraran cuando debían de hacerlo, justo como Sakura en ese momento.

–Sakura por millonésima vez en el día, deja de pensar lo que sea que estés pensando y ponte a trabajar– Dijo claramente irritando.

–¡Lo lamento!– Dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo pues nuevamente le regañaban por estar distraída. Indra solo soltó un suspiro cansado y pensó que talvez era mejor resolver aquello que la tenía tan ausente ese día, de otra manera no podrían trabajar tranquilamente.

–De acuerdo, traté de ignorar tu falta de concentración, pero no puedo más. Así que dime ¿Te sientes mal o qué te tiene de esa manera?– Dijo dejando los papeles en el escritorio para posteriormente girar su silla hacia la chica.

–No, no es eso, descuida no volverá a pasar–

–Llevas diciendo eso desde la primera vez que te llamé la atención, así que será mejor que empieces a hablar– dijo con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados. Su mirada inquisitiva no ayudaba mucho a que Sakura se sintiera cómoda para sincerarse, pero sabía que Indra no dejaría el tema, así que fijando la mirada en el piso decidió empezar a hablar.

–Hoy… es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres– Empezó –Además, hace casi cinco meses que uno de mis mejores amigos tuvo un grave accidente y se encuentra en coma desde entonces–

Sinceramente Indra no se esperaba algo así, creía que a lo sumo se trataba de un problema de mal de amores. Al parecer no conocía aún mucho de la vida de esa chica, eso por un lado le hizo reflexionar un poco y decidió ser más flexible con ella en ese momento. Sakura al ver que Indra no decía nada decidió continuar.

–Normalmente trato de ignorar el hecho de que los extraño y que me sigue afectando su muerte, pero ahora que también está lo de Naruto… Me ha sido inevitable reflexionar sobre lo que he hecho con mi vida todos estos años, y lo cierto es que no me siento muy orgullosa de mi misma– Contestó levantando su vista para fijarla en el castaño.

–No puedo evitar preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si ellos aún siguieran con vida, posiblemente estarían decepcionados…– No pudo seguir manteniéndole la mirada, así que volteó a ver la vista que le ofrecían los ventanales del despacho– A veces me pregunto cuál es realmente mi objetivo en la vida y me doy cuenta de que nunca he tenido ninguna meta clara, eso solo me hace sentirme aún más perdida y atorada–

Esa chica no dejaba de sorprender a Indra desde el día que se tomó el tiempo de conocerla. Lo cierto es que sabía perfectamente a que se refería, aunque esa etapa en su vida había sido muy fugaz. Sin embargo, no le extrañaba que eso mantuviera preocupada a la ojiverde.

–Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, es difícil aceptar la ausencia de alguien querido– dijo incorporándose en su lugar para luego inclinarse levemente hacia delante.

–Dudo que puedas entenderme– contestó la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica, después de todo nadie habría podido sentirse de la misma manera a menos que hubiera tenido una experiencia similar a la suya.

–Escucha Sakura, talvez tu no lo sepas pero mi a madre le detectaron cáncer en el estómago cuando yo tenía 15 años, estuvo luchando contra la enfermedad hasta que finalmente falleció cuatro años después– Al oír esto la chica volteó a verle claramente sorprendida. Indra la miraba fijamente, pero había algo en su mirada que le decía a Sakura que él no mentía al decir que la comprendía. Podía ver un atisbo del mismo dolor que ella sentía en sus profundos ojos negros. Sin embargo, el sentimiento que predominaba era nostalgia.

–Yo acababa de graduarme del colegio cuando eso ocurrió y eso me llevó a tener una especie de crisis. Sentía que estaba a la deriva y no sabía que rumbo tomar– continuó seriamente– Sin embargo… después de exiliarme de los demás pensé que mi madre nunca hubiera querido verme así. Ella quería que yo fuera alguien de provecho, pero más importante todavía, ella quería que yo fuera feliz.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio donde ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos por un instante. Esta vez fue Indra quien volteó a ver el panorama citadino que se exhibía.

–A lo mejor aquellas personas preciadas nos dejaron demasiado rápido y de manera inesperada… quizás nosotros no podíamos hacer nada para evitar que las cosas se dieran así… Sin embargo, lo que si podemos hacer es honrar su memoria siendo lo más felices que podamos. Al final, eso es lo que esos seres amados hubieran querido para nosotros– Al decir esto último volteó a ver a la chica de nuevo, pero esta vez sonriéndole levemente.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso, agradecida de que haya compartido esa experiencia con ella. Con lo reservado que era el castaño, posiblemente muy pocos supieran esa parte de su pasado. Sin embargo, aquello definitivamente la hizo sentir mucho mejor. Con eso daban por terminada aquella charla. Después de eso dedicaron un par de horas más a seguir trabajando y después salieron a comer.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Indra la invitó a un restaurante de la zona, algo lujoso a decir verdad, y después la llevó personalmente a la universidad. Cuando arribaron al lugar, el chico se estacionó en la entrada y bajó para despedir a Sakura. Aquello la avergonzó un poco ya que el castaño llamaba la atención donde quiera que iba, y como no hacerlo, tan solo su auto era muy llamativo al ser un deportivo del año.

–Encontrar aquello que te apasiona y te hace feliz es únicamente tu responsabilidad y para eso tienes que moverte, recuérdalo– Dijo el chico a la vez que colocaba una mano en su cabeza y le sonreía levemente. Las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un tono rojizo, pues el chico nunca había tenía algún detalle con ella. A pesar de esto logro soltar una ligera afirmación.

–Nos vemos mañana– y de esta manera Indra se despidió. Sakura se quedó ahí hasta que vio desaparecer su auto en la esquina y después emprendió el camino a su clase sonriendo visiblemente.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento se percató de la penetrante mirada que todo ese tiempo había estado fija en ella y su acompañante. Sasuke Uchiha, había observado cuidadosamente toda aquella escena y lo cierto es que no le había gustado nada. Tenía perfecto conocimiento de quien era aquel hombre que había dejado a la ojiverde ese día, pero no lograba entender que hacían juntos. Aun así no pudo dejar que su paranoica imaginación volara en la dirección más obvia – _Así que has estado con el todo este tiempo, Sakura. Hmp, dos podemos jugar al mismo tiempo…_ –

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola gente bonita! HOY ES VIVIVIERNES DE FANFIC y una vez más estoy aquí trayéndoles un otro capítulo de esta historia. Ahora tenemos un nuevo personaje que viene a traerle problemas a Sasukito, pero me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes de Indra ¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? En mi opinión se está ganando varios puntos no solo con Sakura, sino también conmigo 7u7r**

 **También quiero comunicarles que a este fic le queda ya muy poco para concluir, no quería hacer un long fic así que en un par de capítulos podrán enterarse del desenlace de esta historia. Y hablando de esto no se olviden del pequeño juego que he planteado desde el primer capítulo, quién me dé una lista con TODAS O LA MAYORÍA de las canciones usadas en el fic, podrá pedirme una historia de la pareja que quiera del universo de Naruto.**

 **En fin, no me explayo más. No olviden dejar sus teorías y opiniones en un sensual review que me hacen extremadamente feliz al leerlos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, en el mismo lugar, mismo día y casi misma hora.**

 **¡Chao! :D**

 **P.D: ¡Feliz día de la independencia a todos mis compas mexicanos! ¡Y gracias y feliz cumpleaños a Don Porfirio Díaz (aunque ya tenga casi un siglo de muerto)! Sin usted no tendríamos puente el 15 y 16. Y recuerden amiguitos No dejen que nadie les diga cuantos platos de pozóle se pueden comer, empáchense y ya :v/…**

 **Ahora sí ¡Chao!**


	4. ¡¡AVISO!

**¡AVISO!**

 **Estimados lectores:**

 **En esta ocasión no me va a ser posible actualizar por razones de suma importancia. Como algunos sabrán el pasado 19 de Septiembre un sismo de 7.1 golpeó varios estados de México, entre ellos la ciudad donde yo resido. A lo largo de la semana no he tenido cabeza para completar el capítulo que este viernes pensaba subir, y en lugar de eso me he concentrado en difundir información y ayudar a la vuelta de mi casa, donde un edificio desgraciadamente se derrumbó con gente dentro.**

 **A todos mis paisanos que viven una situación similar a la mía, le mando un enorme abrazo ¡Animo, podremos superar esta situación!. En cuanto a aquellas personas en otros países, que se han tomado unos minutos para aunque sea mandar unas palabras de aliento, solo quiero decirles ¡Gracias! créanlo o no se aprecian mucho ese tipo de gestos.**

 **Por lo pronto, por fin hoy pienso dedicarme a concluir el capítulo de la semana, ahora que me encuentro un poco mejor de animo y la vida empieza a retomar su curso. Próximamente estaré publicando, les pido sean pacientes, trataré de avanzar lo más rápido posible.**

 **Por último solo quiero agregar una pequeña nota que se publicó hace 32 años, en un periódico de mi país, cuando una tragedia similar y aún peor ocurrió un mismo 19 de Septiembre de 1985:**

 **"¿Quién convocó a tanto muchacho, de dónde salió tanto voluntario, cómo fue que la sangre sobró en los hospitales, quién organizó las brigadas que dirigieron el tránsito de vehículos y de peatones por toda la zona afectada? No hubo una convocatoria, no se hizo ningún llamado y todos acudieron."**

 **Emilio Viale, (1985/09/20), El jueves negro que cambió a México, _El Universal_.**

 **¡Fuerza México! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. En cambio la historia es 100% mía, escrita solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Cualquier copia total o parcial será considerada plagio.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Busco a Alguien**

Abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración agitada, nuevamente había tenido una pesadilla cuyo contenido no podía recordar. Se sentó en la cama limpiándose la frente húmeda por el sudor, cayendo en cuenta del insistente y molesto sonido que llenaba la habitación. Tranquilamente volteó hacia su mesita de noche y apagó la fuente de aquel incordio, por lo menos el reloj despertador había detenido aquello que lo mortificaba en sueños.

Aún era temprano y tenía tiempo de sobra para asearse y llegar a la universidad. Al ser viernes tenía solo un par de clases y era libre para disfrutar de su fin de semana. Sin embargo, hace bastantes meses que no podía divertirse del todo, al contrario la vida se había vuelto muy monótona.

A pesar de todo, Sasuke había tratado de no pensar en eso, pero la escena que tuvo el infortunio de presenciar la tarde anterior no le daba tregua a su mente, que había maquinado mil y un teorías sobre la relación de Indra Otsutsuki y la molesta de Sakura. Fue así que llegó o finalmente aceptó un hecho que le era cien por ciento evidente, Sakura había estado evitándolo todo ese tiempo, y no solo eso, prácticamente lo había cambiado por el idiota de Otsutsuki.

Antes de realizar cualquier otro movimiento no pudo contener el impulso de tomar su celular y escribir rápidamente un mensaje de texto. Después de hacerlo dudo unos segundos en enviarlo, pero el recuerdo de aquel patán con Sakura pudo más y sin pensarlo pulso la tecla enviar. Al siguiente instante se regañó mentalmente por haber cedido a hacer aquello, pues él nunca era así, al contrario no se caracterizaba por actuar imprudentemente. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que solo contuvo un gruñido que estaba por salir de su garganta y mejor decidió empezar a alistarse para empezar su día.

Tardó alrededor de 30 minutos en arreglarse y ya estaba listo para salir de casa. No obstante, empezaba a sentir aquella enferma necesidad de consumir una de esas pastillas que Sakura siempre solía conseguir para ambos. Últimamente, le empezaba a molestar esa sensación de ansiedad que venía acompañada de un ligero temblor de manos, sobretodo porque ahora era más frecuente que antes. Además, no quería admitirlo pero desde que Sakura decidió ausentarse de su vida, había empezado a tomarlas con más frecuencia.

Rápidamente sacó de su cartera la pequeña píldora y la trago de un jalón, muy al estilo de que había demostrado que aquello quedaba bastante bien en algunas ocasiones. Hizo una nota mental de buscar a Suigetsu por la noche para que le proporcionara más de esas, y sin más salió de su apartamento rumbo a la universidad.

* * *

" _Si con otro pasas el rato, vamos a ser felices los 4._

 _Te acepto el trato, Sakura"_

Leyó más de cinco veces esas dos líneas, pero no lograba encontrar el sentido que tenía aquello. Sakura nunca en la vida hubiera pensado que Sasuke le enviaría algún mensaje, es más, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en que tuviera su número telefónico. Fuera de eso, aquello parecía más una especie de mensaje subliminal o algo por el estilo. En su mente jamás se le había cruzado que el azabache pudiera ser así de complicado, aunque talvez esa no era la palabra correcta para describirlo – _Admítelo, piensas que seguro se ha vuelto loco_ – De nuevo se hacía presente aquella voz interna que no tenía reparos en expresar lo que realmente sentía.

Sinceramente Sakura no sabía que responder a eso y tenía más de una duda sobre el asunto, por lo que decidió ser lo más directa posible para terminar aquello rápido y solo escribió un par de oraciones pidiendo una explicación.

" _¿Cómo carajos conseguiste mi número?_

 _No tengo ni idea de lo que tratas de decir…"_

Lo cierto es que ese pequeño mensaje bien podría pasar por una canción comercial y pegajosa que rápidamente alcanzaría éxito. Sin embargo, prefirió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, después de todo la misión "Sacar a Sasuke Uchiha de su vida" seguía en pie, y está de más decir que iba viento en popa. Por otro lado, las cosas de la empresa también iban mejor de lo que esperaba. Había pensado que sería un proceso muy difícil, pero teniendo a Indra como maestro no se podía quejar. Y eso la llevaba al otro tema que la mantenía ocupada por estos días, Indra Otsutsuki.

Indra y ella habían empezado a tener lo que se podría decir una estrecha amistad. Es cierto lo que dicen de que contarle tus problemas a alguien ajeno te ayudaba a superarlos, pero nadie le había dicho que con esto podrías obtener un muy buen amigo. Claro que para la loca de Ino, su relación con el chico iba encaminada a algo más. Sin embargo, ella no lo había considerado hasta que la rubia se lo señaló y curiosamente la idea no le disgustaba para nada.

Indra era un hombre maduro, con carácter y estabilidad; algo que nunca había encontrado en Sasuke. Además, era bastante atractivo, en resumen un buen partido para cualquier mujer. _"¿Entonces cuál es el problema, Sakura?"_ esa pregunta se la había realizado su mejor amiga, y Sakura solo podía pensar en que el problema tenía nombre y apellido. Además, sus sentimientos (aunque enterrados hasta el fondo) seguían presentes en su corazón. En lo personal, la chica solo pensaba que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, después de todo bien dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura. Por otro lado, ella no veía ese tipo de pretensiones de Indra para con ella, por lo que era mejor dejar el tema en segundo plano. Por lo pronto, sería mejor que se apresurara con los pendientes que tenía antes de ir a la universidad.

* * *

¡¿Qué no sabía de lo que estaba hablando?! No podía creer que Sakura estuviera diciendo eso, era más que obvio. Bien, es cierto que ellos no tenían nada, y por eso no entendía el porqué del sentimiento de posesividad que lo estaba carcomiendo. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que lo tratara de esa manera. Ya tenían tiempo sin verse así que talvez sería bueno hacerle una visita ese día. Gracias a Naruto sabía que Sakura tenía una sola clase los viernes y salía un poco antes que él, siempre supo que memorizar ese dato le sería de utilidad algún día. Así decidió que terminando las clases se dirigiría a la casa de la pelirosa.

La jornada escolar de aquel día se le hizo eterna, solo podía pensar en el momento en que estuviera con la chica. No puso nada de atención y seguro eso le pasaría factura cuando llegaran los parciales. No obstante, solo podía pensar que su ego y algo más, que no sabía que era, habían sido afectados y como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha que no iba a dejar pasar el asunto.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde por fin pudo librarse de la escuela hasta el lunes siguiente. Con prisa se dirigió al estacionamiento y una vez dentro de su auto arrancó con dirección al departamento de Sakura. El recorrido duró apenas unos 20 minutos gracias a que se pasó algunas luces rojas, ganándose de paso uno que otro pitido por parte de los otros conductores. Se tardó unos cinco minutos en encontrar un lugar para estacionarse y cuando finalmente lo consiguió apagó el vehículo y se tomó un par de minutos para tratar de aminorara su cólera y calmar su ansiedad.

Al ver que poco efecto que tenían sus esfuerzos sacó una de las pastillitas que resguardaba celosamente en su cartera, era la última que le quedaba, y la tomó con rapidez. Espero unos segundos y cuando empezó a hacer efecto salió listo para enfrentar a Sakura.

Entró despreocupadamente al edificio haciendo gala de sus habilidades para esconder sus sentimientos. El vigilante ya lo conocía, ya que había ido varias veces con anterioridad, así que no le dijo nada. Tomó el ascensor y se bajó en el piso donde vivía la chica. Con tranquilidad llegó hasta la puerta y tocó dos veces el timbre, como única señal de su desesperación.

Dentro del apartamento, Sakura tenía a lo mucho 40 minutos de haber llegado a casa después de su clase. No esperaba visitas ni tampoco tenía planes para ese día, así que se había puesto ropa cómoda y se encontraba eligiendo una película para pasar el rato. Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre la sacó de concentración, le sorprendió en demasía que alguien hubiera ido a verla. Gritando un _"Ya voy"_ se dirigió a la puerta. No obstante, nada la prepararía para enfrentar lo que se encontró del otro lado de esta.

–¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Sasuke?– Preguntó inmediatamente sorprendida frunciendo el ceño.

Por su parte el pelinegro solo se dedicó a analizarla de arriba abajo con su penetrante mirada. En ese instante Sakura fue más consiente que nunca de que la única vestimenta que portaba eran unos pequeños shorts deportivos y una camiseta holgada, está de más decir que no traía sostén. Un poco molesta por la detallada inspección del chico solo atinó a ruborizarse casi como un tomate maduro, además de ser invadida por un nerviosismo irritante.

–¿Y bien?– Lo instigó a continuar.

–Hmp… Creo que los dos sabemos a la perfección que es lo que hago aquí– Respondió Sasuke para después lanzarse a besarla de manera ruda y apasionada.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de Sakura, y el hecho de tenerla bien sujeta por la cintura, la empujó rápidamente dentro de la vivienda y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Bruscamente la empujó contra la pared del recibidor aprisionándola con su cuerpo para seguir besándola con más comodidad. No quería admitirlo, pero había extrañado eso y parecía que Sakura también ya que empezaba a corresponderle levemente.

La mente de la chica inicialmente en blanco, había pasado a ser un caos total. La repentina intromisión de Sasuke en su casa y nuevamente en su vida la destanteaba totalmente. Fue por eso que cuando el chico se abalanzó sobre ella para robarle hasta la respiración, no supo cómo reaccionar. Dejó sus manos sobre el pecho de este y había empezado a responder al beso, mientras arrugaba ligeramente su camisa, más como una reacción condicionada que como si hubiera razonado lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, gracias a la carencia de delicadeza en el contacto y a la falta de aire logró separarse de él empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora el sorprendido era Sasuke – _"¿Me… Rechazó?"–_ La idea no tenía cabida en su mente. Dirigió una mirada furiosa a la chica y frunció el ceño, mostrando finalmente la furia que se había guardado hasta ese momento.

–¡¿Qué carajos haces Sakura?!– Le gritó, era la primera vez que lo hacía y la chica no pensaba quedarse callada.

–¡Eso es exactamente lo que yo debería preguntarte! ¡¿Qué carajos haces en mi casa?! ¡¿Con que derecho te crees para llegar y tomarte esas confianzas conmigo?!– Estaba claramente alterada –Además ¡¿Qué es todo eso del mensaje que me mandaste en la mañana y cómo conseguiste mi número?!–

Eran demasiadas las incógnitas y pocas las respuestas que seguramente Sasuke estaría dispuesto a darle, pero no estaba de más externarlas. Por otro lado, aquel último comentario le recordó al pelinegro la razón por la que decidió hacerle esa visita.

–No te hagas la que no sabe nada. Además, no es la primera vez que me tomo estás "confianzas" contigo– Dijo con un tono contenido y con tintes de cruel burla –¿O es que ya se te olvidó que no es la primera vez que estamos en tu casa en una situación similar? O talvez... Espera, no me digas. Ya me cambiaste y ahora te revuelcas con el idiota de Indra Otsutsuki–

Sakura reaccionó inmediatamente y le estampó la palma de la mano en el rostro. No obstante, no se le pasó por alto el comentario de que lo había "cambiado" por alguien más.

–No puedo creer… que hayas dicho eso– Empezaba a sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos– Yo no te he cambiado por nadie, porque para empezar no tenemos ninguna relación más allá del sexo sin compromisos–

–Entonces ¿Por qué te estas alejando?– Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

–La razón de que ya no quiera verte no tendría porque importarte– Contestó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, lo cual no ayudó para nada al mal humor del chico, al contrario, solo provocó que aumentara.

–¡Pero si me importa, así que dímelo!– Exigió a gritos mientras la tomaba por los hombros y, sin nada de delicadeza, los apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–¡Porque te quiero!– Gritó desesperada la chica. Aquello fue para Sasuke como recibir un golpe en la boca del estómago. La soltó de inmediato y retrocedió un par de pasos tambaleándose desorientado. Sakura, tomando valor suficiente, alzó la vista para encararlo, total ya había comenzado así que tenía que terminar para poder cerrar ese capítulo de su vida para siempre.

–Porque siempre te he querido y me he preocupado por ti. Pero la verdad no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer, tu no cambiarás y ya no me puedo autoconvecer de que ahora si todo va a estar bien… ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás pensando que puedes jugar a pedir sin dar nada a cambio? Pues ahora no estaré esperando… Si no te vas a quedar ¿Por qué vuelves a buscarme otra vez?... Parece fácil para ti, alejarte para luego exigir que te quiera como si yo no sintiera nada–

Con esto último terminó de descargarse y de soltar aquello que había guardado por años. De repente sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima que no sabía que cargaba. Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba paralizado, no sabía que decir o que hacer ante esta situación. Nunca en su vida había enfrentado algo similar, pero tampoco había creído que Sakura pudiera albergar ese tipo de sentimientos por él. Aquello lo aterraba de tal manera que sintió la necesidad de salir huyendo, pero antes de eso contesto con el único pensamiento que se le cruzaba por la mente en ese momento.

–Yo nunca te pedí que sintieras eso– Después de soltar esa frase salió por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo.

Sakura sabía que él ya no volvería jamás por ahí, así como sabía que era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que se le partiera un más el corazón de lo que ya estaba. Puede que ya supiera que Sasuke nunca le correspondería pero oírlo de su boca, y más de esa manera, no lo hacía menos doloroso. Al contrario, solo era un golpe de cruda realidad que no pudo soportar y cayendo de rodillas al piso, con las manos cubriéndole la cara, soltó todo el llanto contenido hasta el momento. La soledad que la rodeaba en ese momento era más grande que nunca en su vida.

* * *

Indra se encontraba manejando de regreso a casa después de una larga jornada laboral. Ese día se había quedado unas horas extras para ultimar los detalles de un proyecto muy importante de la empresa. Por esa razón estaba fuera de casa a tan altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, Konoha seguía siendo muy transitada por la calle que estaba cruzando en ese momento. Al ser una de las zonas donde se concentraban varios de los clubs nocturnos más populares no era de extrañarse que hubiera un poco de tráfico.

Tras estar parado unos diez minutos esperando a que el auto de adelante encontrara donde aparcar, tuvo vía libre para avanzar más rápido. No obstante, fue bueno que no hubiera acelerado demasiado, ya que cuando menos lo esperaba unos guardias de seguridad sacaron a empujones a un tipo de un bar, pero sin fijarse que la fuerza con la que lo lanzaron lo mandó a media calle.

El tipo claramente borracho, apenas pudo sentarse en el piso para maldecir a quienes lo habían echado. Indra un poco más calmado después del susto, le pito un par de veces para que se quitara del camino y le dejara avanzar. Sin embargo, solo logró que el joven le maldijera. Así que contó hasta diez y un poco más tranquilo se bajó para tratar de quitar al chico de la vía.

–¡Hey, niño! ¿Te encuentras bien?– dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente y le tendía la mano al pelinegro, quien al mismo tiempo levantaba la vista hacia él.

–Tsk… ¡Lo único que me faltaba para joderme la existencia! Encontrarme al "noviecito" de la molestia– Dijo el chico con una mueca de fastidio.

Indra, al ver que el joven rechazaba su ayuda, se reincorporó y pasó a examinarle reconociéndole casi de inmediato. El chico pelinegro tumbado a mitad de la calle, con claros signos de estar pasado de copas y drogado, era ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del difunto Fugaku Uchiha y único heredero de las empresas de esta familia, daba lastima y pena ajena verlo en ese estado. Indra únicamente lo conocía de vista, pues aunque había tenido que negociar con los Uchiha, lo había hecho directamente con Obito (tío y tutor del chico). Además no recordaba nunca haber cruzado palabras con él, pero sabía que Sakura era relativamente cercana a él. Sin embargo, nada de eso explicaba porque Sasuke lo miraba con tal desagrado.

–¿La molestia?... No sé de lo que me estás hablando– contestó mientras veía como el Uchiha se incorporaba torpemente.

–De Sakura ¿De quién más podría hablar sino?– dijo bruscamente y mirándole a los ojos –Pero escúchame bien Otsutsuki, más te vale alejarte de ella ¿Entendiste? Sakura es MÍA–

Así que era eso, el niño estaba celoso de él porque pasaba tiempo con Sakura. Aunque sinceramente, Indra opinaba que la chica solo era un capricho, porque los chicos como él nunca se toman nada en serio, solo había que ver sus ojos inyectados levemente de sangre, a causa de quien sabe que drogas, para saber que no le convenía a ninguna chica y mucho menos a su Sakura. Bueno alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar y hacerle entender que no era más que un pobre niño mimado y rico que le hacía falta madurar.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerte caso?– Preguntó mientras embozaba una sonrisa burlona y cruel –Dame una razón para tenerle miedo a tus amenazas ¡Por favor! ¡Solo mírate! No eres más que un borracho drogadicto– Si antes Sasuke lo miraba con desagrado, ahora su mirada había cambiado para reflejar únicamente un creciente odio –¿Te crees muy imponente solo por ser un Uchiha? No eres ni la cuarta parte de lo que tu padre solía ser. Además ¿Qué le podrías tu ofrecer a Sakura? Solamente eres un pobre niño rico que ahoga sus problemas en vicios. Cualquiera puede ver que si Sakura tuviera que escoger entre tú y yo, es más que obvio con quien se quedaría. Hazte un favor y desaparece de su vida– Terminó dedicándole una mirada de profundo desdén, quería a ese niño lo más lejos posible de Sakura.

–¡Maldito bastardo!– Contestó Sasuke furioso para luego abalanzarse sobre Indra con la clara intención de golpearlo, pero el castaño fue más rápido y se apartó provocando que el chico terminara yéndose de bruces contra la banqueta.

–Hmp… Que patético eres– Finalizó Indra para regresar a su auto y retomar su camino dejando al pelinegro tumbado a un costado. Decidió que no le mencionaría nada a Sakura sobre este altercado, pero trataría de hacer que la chica se alejara de Sasuke a como diera lugar.

* * *

Después del altercado del viernes Sakura no quiso salir en todo el fin de semana, se la pasó meditando sobre el tema sin llegar a ningún sitio. No obstante, decidió que no podía seguir deprimida más tiempo, ella había tomado la decisión de sacar al chico de su vida y seguía firme a eso. Con ese último encuentro cerraba para siempre ese capítulo de su historia. Por eso el lunes se levantó temprano, se arregló y dándose ánimos frente al espejo se encaminó a su trabajo.

–¡Buenos días, Indra!– Saludó al chico con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Sakura– Contestó correspondiéndola con una sonrisa más pequeña que la de la chica –Empecemos que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer–

Así fue como se pusieron manos a la obra y tras unas horas de trabajo duro ya había avanzado gran parte de todo lo que tenían que terminar para ese día. Sin embargo, aunque Sakura quería ignorar todos los pensamientos que le cruzaban por la cabeza ahogándose en trabajo, hubo un punto donde con la mirada perdida en el ventanal dejó que los recuerdos inundaran su mente.

Indra, que era muy observador y llevaba tiempo conociendo a la chica, se percató casi al instante de la mirada melancólica que tenía Sakura. Si su intuición no le fallaba era posible que el culpable de todo fuera cierto chiquillo que se topó hace unos días. Si Sasuke estaba alterado por Sakura, era seguro que ella también estuviera mal por su culpa. Ignoraba a ciencia cierta qué tipo de relación tenían, pero era probable que se frecuentaran. Dejando de lado los papeles que tenía en la mano, enfocó toda su atención en la chica.

–Muy bien Sakura, conozco esa mirada que tienes. Así que bien ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?– Preguntó mirándola directamente.

Sakura solo se sobresaltó ligeramente, pues la voz de Indra la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta que la miraba esperando una respuesta, pero no tenía idea de que le había preguntado.

–Disculpa Indra ¿Me preguntaste… algo?– Dijo apenada rascándose suavemente la mejilla. El chico solo soltó un ruidoso suspiro y repitió la pregunta.

–Dije que ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?–

La chica desvió su vista al piso levemente y suavemente contestó a su pregunta.

–¿Alguna vez, te ha lastimado… Una persona que hayas querido profundamente?–

Muy bien, así que todo el rollo iba de eso. Esto más que nunca le olía a que Sasuke Uchiha estaba inmiscuido es el asunto, y siendo sinceros eso no le gustaba para nada. Puede que en un principio Sakura le pareciera una niña mimada que le faltaba crecer y conocer el mundo, pero en esos meses que había convivido con ella se había dado cuenta de que tenía una impresión equivocada de la chica. Sakura podía ser infantil algunas veces, pero lo cierto es también era muy madura. Había sufrido demasiado a muy corta edad y había crecido muy sola, aquello la había vuelto independiente y le había formado carácter. Por otro lado, le gustaba que a pesar de que las finanzas no eran lo suyo, daba su mejor esfuerzo y este rasgo podía ampliarse a muchos ámbitos de su vida. En resumen, Sakura era lo contrario de lo que había esperado. Todo eso lo había sorprendido, pero lo que más le había impresionado es que sin darse cuenta había terminado gustándole todo aquello que conformaba a Sakura Haruno y la hacía ser quien era. No podía decir que la amara o algo por el estilo, pero si se había planteado empezar una relación más allá de la amistad con la chica. Y por eso mismo tenía muy claro que el primer paso para lograrlo era sacar a Sasuke Uchiha de la ecuación.

–¿Sasuke Uchiha te hizo daño?– Preguntó directamente.

–¿Cómo es que?… Es decir ¿Por qué piensas que hablo de él?– dijo la chica atónita. Indra suspiro nuevamente y decidió que era mejor hablar con Sakura sobre lo que le había ocurrido la semana pasada.

–Escucha, Sakura, no quería decírtelo, pero la semana pasada… Tuve una especie de incidente con Uchiha–

–¿Con Sasuke? ¿Qué ocurrió?– Preguntó interesada.

–Pues… Iba de regreso a casa en mi auto y al pasar por una calle unos guardias de seguridad lo estaban echando de un local. Ignoro qué fue lo que hizo, pero cuando lo lanzaron fuera del lugar lo hicieron muy fuerte y acabó cayendo a mitad de la calle. Por suerte no iba rápido, así que alcance a frenar antes de… arrollarlo– Terminó con una ligera mueca de incomodidad, al mismo tiempo que Sakura soltaba un audible jadeo de espanto y se cubría la boca con ambas manos.

–Pero Sasuke no salió herido ¿Cierto?– Indra sintió una pequeña punzada de celos por la preocupación de Sakura pero lo dejó pasar.

–No, pero lo cierto es que se notaba a leguas que se había pasado de copas. Al final salí de mi auto para ayudarle, pero él no me dejó hacerlo– Hizo una pausa impregnada de seriedad para poder soltar lo que seguía –Me dijo que… Me mantuviera alejado de ti… Claro que yo le dije que no le haría caso, además de un par de verdades que era necesario que alguien le dijera… Por eso ahora quiero que me digas ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?– terminó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

–Bueno… Sasuke y yo nunca hemos tenido ni siquiera una relación de amigos– Empezó mirando nuevamente al ventanal, Indra se había ganado un lugar importante en su vida y sabía que podía contarle este tipo de cosas y era seguro que el castaño le diera algún buen consejo. Bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, que se movían constantemente denotando su nerviosismo, y se dispuso a continuar.

–Lo nuestro era más… Físico… Pero yo… Yo siempre lo he querido, desde hace años que me preocupo por él. Sin embargo… Sasuke nunca me había notado más allá de lo que ya dije. Es decir… Yo siempre he sabido que las probabilidades de que él me quiera como yo a él son nulas–

Le costaba externar las cosas, pero era momento de afrontar los hechos como eran. Por su parte, Indra solo la escuchaba pacientemente, sin hacer alguna expresión en su rostro que le indicara un indicio de lo que estaba pensando.

–El viernes pasado fue a verme de improvisto a mi departamento, esto pasó varias horas antes de lo que me contaste. Quiso retomar la relación que habíamos tenido hasta hace unos meses, pero yo me opuse y le reclame por entrar así y tomarse confianzas que ya no le corresponden. Pero luego…Él me dijo algo de que lo había cambiado por ti… No sé de dónde sacó esa idea o como supo que nos estábamos viendo más frecuentemente… Pero yo le respondí que no tenía que importarle, así que él me pregunto por qué me había alejado, insistió tanto que… terminé soltándole todo– Hizo una pausa para reponerse de la gama de emociones que la abordaron al recordar todo, nuevamente el llanto le amenazaba con hacerse presente.

–Sabes… Decirle aquello fue como liberarme a mí misma, me causo una gran sensación de alivio– Continuó con la voz temblándole ligeramente –Y aunque sé que no importara lo que dijera él nunca me correspondería, no me callé nada. Aun así eso no evitó que me dolieran sus palabras. Al final, después de todo únicamente me dijo… me dijo que– Le costaba acabar su relato. Para este punto un par de lágrimas rebeldes se deslizaron por su rostro, pero tomando aire profundamente se animó para concluir– Al final, solo me dijo que él nunca me había pedido que yo sintiera eso–

Después de esta declaración, para Indra ese chiquillo estúpido se había ganado el premio de bastardo del año. Mira que hacerle algo así a una chica, utilizarla como trapo y luego reprocharle a la chica que sintiera cariño y preocupación por el, y lo que es aún peor, tuvo el descaro de espetarle en la cara que la chica era SUYA aun después de despreciarla. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que Sakura sufriera de nuevo por ese idiota que no valía la pena, solo era un niño con aires de grandeza que no sabía lo que quería.

–Sakura… Entiendo que te sientas de esa manera, pero por lo que escuche en tu historia dijiste que te habías alejado de él–

–Si, después de afrontar el hecho de que esa relación no llevaba a ningún lado decidí dejarlo– contestó un poco más tranquila.

–Lo cierto es que tomaste una buena decisión. Pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta verte así– dijo mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a la mejilla de la chica– No vale la pena que llores por ese idiota. Yo sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y que no lo olvidarás de un día para otro, pero… Me gustaría… poder ayudarte con eso–

Aquello dejó impactada a Sakura, no estaba segura de captar claramente lo que Indra le estaba diciendo y la mirada penetrante que le dirigía no ayudaba en nada. La miraba con tal intensidad que le decía muchas cosas y a la vez nada.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Indra?–

–Sakura yo… En serio me agradas, y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites… Y quizás en un futuro… – Esto último lo dijo en un susurro que la chica apenas y alcanzó a oír. Después se hizo un silencio sepulcral, el chico no terminó la frase y Sakura no sabía que contestar, si antes estaba confundida ahora su mente era un completo caos sin pies ni cabeza.

–Indra… Te agradezco mucho, pero esto es… Demasiado repentino, yo… Tengo que pensarlo– Dijo para levantarse abruptamente, tomó sus cosas y salió disparada del despacho sin rumbo fijo.

Hasta ese momento Indra no pensó que podría estarse precipitando, con un suspiro cansado se recargó en su silla mirando al techo tratando de pensar en una solución. Su mente de empresario le había mostrado que tenía una oportunidad única en frente, pero no se paró a razonar que aprovecharse del momento de debilidad de Sakura podría voltearle las cosas. Ahora su falta de tacto lo había alejado de la chica que le gustaba, llevándolo a recriminarse mentalmente. Solo esperaba que esto no llevara a Sakura a refugiarse en los brazos del Uchiha.

" _Y quizás en un futuro… Podríamos tener algo más"_

* * *

" _¡Por favor! ¡Solo mírate! No eres más que un borracho drogadicto"_

Giró nuevamente sobre el sofá de la sala tratado de acomodarse mejor.

" _Solamente eres un pobre niño rico que ahoga sus problemas en vicios._ _Cualquiera puede ver que si Sakura tuviera que escoger entre tú y yo, es más que obvio con quien se quedaría"_

Volvió a moverse sobre el mullido mueble tratando de alejar los recuerdos.

" _Porque siempre te he querido y me he preocupado por ti"_

Terminó volteándose boca arriba con la mirada fija en el blanco techo. Por más que trataba no podía dejar de recordar, su mente no le daba tregua desde el viernes pasado. Ya habían pasado un par de días, pero aun así las imágenes las tenía muy frescas. No quería reconocerlo, pero todo lo que le había dicho Otsutsuki era cierto. No era más que un niño pequeño que se negaba a crecer y enfrentar los problemas.

Toda su vida había estado solo, había hecho todo por su cuenta y por lo mismo se había concentrado en hacerse de una imagen que denotara que no necesitaba de nadie y que disfrutaba de la vida a su manera. Además, nunca había tenido en mente tener una relación amorosa con alguien, en parte porque no consideraba a ninguna chica lo suficientemente buena para estar a su lado, pero también porque si algo había aprendido de la muerte de su familia es que querer a alguien significaba exponerte.

Cuando se quiere a alguien le das poder a esa persona para lastimarte, incluso si no lo hace adrede eso no aminora el dolor que te puede causar. Es por eso que Sasuke había levantado esa barrera invisible que repelía a todos, salvo a Naruto que había sido muy insistente. El rubio fue el único capaz de traspasar esos muros con su espontaneidad y buenas intenciones, además el conocerse desde niños le había ayudado mucho. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero apreciaba demasiado esa amistad, era una de las pocas personas que habían estado siempre a su lado junto con… Sakura.

No entendía como siendo una persona tan perspicaz había pasado por alto a Sakura y todo lo que ella implicaba. Siempre había estado a su lado aunque él nunca le había prestado atención, para el chico Sakura era solo una chica más del montón, por eso se había sentido con derecho de tratarla como lo hizo. Nunca había querido pensar en los sentimientos de ella, pero ahora rememorando cada momento vivido a su lado, se daba cuenta de que lo que la pelirosa decía sentir siempre había estado implícito.

Sakura decía quererlo y por el pánico que le tenía a ese tipo de sentimientos había salido huyendo, hiriéndola de paso. Sin embargo, meditándolo más tranquilamente le gustaba la calidez que sentía por saber que le importaba a alguien. Nunca se había sabido necesitado en su vida, pero la chica le hacía sentir a sí, y aún más importante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le hacía sentir querido.

Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que quería seguir sintiéndose así. Indra Otsutsuki tenía razón, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a la chica, ni siquiera sabía si podría llegar a corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Sin embargo, era momento de ponerse de pie y enfrentar la vida, dejar de lado las drogas y todo aquello que únicamente lo escudaba para poder hundirse en su miseria. Ahora lo veía todo con más claridad y había decidido que no iba a dejar que Sakura se apartara de su lado. Al final, aunque su vida era una mierda siempre había tenido algo que volvía las cosas mejor y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Con esa determinación se levantó del sillón, tomó las llaves de su auto y partió en busca de Sakura. No la iba a dejar irse de su lado y para lograr eso primero tenía que hablar frente a frente con la muchacha. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, la chica lo perdonaría y entonces Sasuke se esforzaría para ser mejor persona, para poder ser merecedor de todo aquello que la chica le había ofrecido, pero el como el idiota que era nunca lo había visto.

* * *

El monótono sonido de las olas la sumergía en una calma que siempre había encontrado agradable. La playa era uno de sus lugares favoritos porque siempre había podido olvidar todos sus problemas cuando estaba ahí. Así que cuando quería estar sola, o pensar sobre algún tema importante, iba a sentarse por horas en la cálida arena mientras la brisa marina le daba de lleno en el rostro. En particular le gustaba subir hasta un pequeño risco desde donde se podía admirar toda la belleza de ese paisaje natural, que afortunadamente apenas había sido tocado por el hombre.

Sakura, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke, había crecido rodeada de soledad y falta de afecto, de igual manera no se había fiado de todo el mundo y muy pocas personas habían podido pasar a formar parte de su círculo cercano. Al igual que Naruto, ella inconscientemente había buscado como cubrir aquella falta de afecto, pero a diferencia del chico que tenía a Hinata a su lado, Sakura había enfocado todo eso en la única persona que parecía ignorar que existía.

Dado la cercanía de sus situaciones, Sakura aun siendo una niña había decidido depositar todas sus esperanzas y sentimientos en Sasuke. Había pensado que su cariño sería suficiente para los dos, pero tarde se había dado cuenta que las cosas nunca eran así de fáciles. Sin embargo, había un factor que hasta el momento había ignorado porque desconocía su existencia, o tal vez porque haría de toda esta experiencia una muy mala comedia con tintes de tragedia, pero estando de aquella manera, tal que nadie podía interrumpir su meditación, había tenido que aceptarlo de una vez por todas.

Cuando le soltó aquella bomba de sentimientos contenidos a Sasuke, ella había sido muy clara en decirle que lo quería. Sin embargo, en ningún momento había dicho que lo amara profundamente, es más, ni siquiera había admitido ante sí misma que sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes. Tras darse por enterada de este hecho, empezó a repasar rápidamente todos aquellos momentos en los que ella hubiera podido jurar que un "Te amo" describía a la perfección lo que sentía. No obstante, no podía distinguir en qué punto su antigua yo y la actual habían perdido de vista esos sentimientos, si es que los había habido. Se entristeció al percatarse de que ese amor se había desvanecido con el tiempo o ni siquiera había existido, y no podía evitar preguntarse si lo que sentía no era más que empatía combinada con cariño. Al final, aquello ya no importaba más, pues todo había acabado. Por otro lado, también tenía que reconocer que estando así las cosas ella también había utilizado a Sasuke.

Desde niña siempre había estado sola y como adolescente y adulta aquella soledad apenas había menguado a ratos. Siempre había estado muy perdida sin saber con exactitud si estaba yendo por el buen camino en su vida. Así que aunque tenía a sus amigos y a Tsunade consigo, siempre había persistido esa carencia y vacío que la hicieron aceptar esa extraña relación con el pelinegro. En pocas palabras, los únicos momentos en los que se sentía más cerca de otro ser humano eran aquellos que pasaba al lado de Sasuke, no importaba que solo fuera una cercanía física, ella ya no se encontraba tan sola, y aquel que la acompañaba podía entender como de sola se sentía.

Viéndolo de esa manera, ya no había razón para llorar o sufrir como lo había estado haciendo esos días. Sasuke no era el culpable de su pena, al contrario, solo había sido la pantalla que no le permitía darse cuenta de ese hecho. En conclusión, la razón de tanto llanto y melodrama era que tenía que dejar aquella manera de escudarse para buscar en realidad una persona que la completara y pudiera derretir esa soledad.

Por eso mismo no debía enojarse o decepcionarse con Sasuke por haber salido huyendo en cuanto le confeso aquel monólogo, que no estaba tan errado a pesar de todo. Si, el chico había tenido miedo porque nunca nadie le había demostrado un afecto como aquel, pero Sakura se equivocó también. Ella podía decir que quería a Sasuke y se preocupaba por él, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta que la magnitud de estos sentimientos era igual a lo que sentía por Naruto, quizás un poco más ya que a diferencia de este último Sasuke había estado más solo. Además con qué cara podría reprocharle eso al chico si ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando Indra le había dicho que ella le gustaba.

Aquello era lo siguiente a repasar en su lista de prioridades. Indra había estado para ella cuando lo había necesitado, tenía cualidades que lo hacían el chico perfecto para cualquiera y más importante aún a ella le gustaba. Si bien el chico tenía varios defectos como su carácter un tanto irascible de vez en cuando y su exceso de ego, eso no le quitaba el encantó. Tal vez pudiera darse una oportunidad y salir con él, quizás ese sería un buen comienzo para dejar atrás todos los complejos que tenía y empezar una nueva vida.

Tan sumergida en esas ideas se encontraba, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado. Solo se percató de la presencia de esta persona hasta que la sintió sentarse a su lado. Cuando volteó a ver de quien se trataba se llevó el susto de su vida. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba tranquilamente viendo hacia el horizonte con su típica expresión de indiferencia con una botella de ron en la mano derecha, la marca preferida de ambos.

–¿Sasuke?– Preguntó atónita la chica.

–Hola Sakura– El modo en que contestó le sorprendió aún más ya que uso un tono calmado que denotaba cansancio pero a la vez timidez.

–¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?–

–No fue nada fácil encontrarte molestia– Muy bien, la actitud del chico era bastante extraña, pero el hecho de que fuera a buscarla lo era aún más. Ella había pensado que nunca lo volvería a ver.

–¿Me estabas buscando? Pero… ¿Para qué? ¿Y cómo fue que me encontraste?–

Sasuke se veía algo ansioso se notaba que le costaba continuar la conversación, solo lo vio tomar la botella y abrirla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La observó unos segundos y después se la empinó para darle un par de tragos. Posteriormente le hizo un gesto a la chica para ofrecerle un poco de la bebida. Sakura decidió aceptarla ya que también necesitaba aplacar la ansiedad que empezaba a recorrerla debido a la situación. Cuando la chica hubo bebido un poco, Sasuke decidió continuar hablando.

–Bien, como te dije no fue fácil. Primero fui a tu apartamento, pero como nunca atendiste la puerta supuse que no estabas ahí. Así que decidí intentar en la universidad, una vez ahí me topé con Ino y después insistir mucho me dijo que tal vez podías estar aquí– Sakura jamás pensó que él le diera una explicación tan extensa, el pelinegro nunca solía rendirle cuentas a nadie sobre su comportamiento. Ahora entendía porque había traído consigo la botella de alcohol. Por otro lado, no podía creer que se hubiera esforzado tanto buscándola.

–Ya veo, pero aún no me has dicho para que me buscabas– Dijo volviendo la vista hacia adelante, tal como el chico había permanecido desde que llegó, y ya que él estaba tan tranquilo no veía razones para seguir alterada por su presencia. A pesar de esto, no quería bajar la guardia.

–Yo solo quería hablar contigo– Contestó mientras le daba otro trago a la botella.

–¿Hablar conmigo?– Preguntó quitándole la botella e imitándole.

–Así es… La verdad, yo quería disculparme– Dijo por primera vez volteando a verla –No fue apropiado de mi parte salir huyendo como lo hice–

Bien, definitivamente no podía guardar la calma ahora. La última persona que hubiera deseando ver ese día era a Sasuke, aunque después de todas las conclusiones a las que había llegado en esa tarde, talvez no era tan mala idea tener esa charla. No había pensado que alguna vez tuvieran la oportunidad, ni mucho menos tan pronto, pero que más daba. Entre más rápido acabaran con eso mejor.

–Descuida, Sasuke– Contestó volteando a verlo nuevamente –Ya no tienes por qué disculparte por eso, creo que me precipité demasiado al decirte todo eso, seguro terminé asustándote– Terminó para luego soltar una especie de risa forzada y darle un nuevo trago a la bebida.

–Tienes razón en decir que fue precipitado y lo cierto es que si me aterró tu confesión, pero es que…–Al chico le estaba costando abrirse, pero estaba determinado a continuar y a decirle todo lo que pensaba, pero antes tomo un poco más de ron para darse valor– Es que entiéndeme, nunca nadie me había dicho algo como eso. Durante toda mi vida me convencí de que no necesitaba a nadie y los demás parecían pensar lo mismo. Además la última vez que alguien me dijo que me quería fue mi familia y bueno… Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que ocurrió– Esto último lo dijo desviando la vista al piso.

–Sí, claro que lo sé y por eso mismo entiendo cómo te sientes– Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa nostálgica recordando aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. Un nuevo trago pasó por su boca escociéndole la garganta –Yo también pasé por algo similar, pero creo que tengo que aclararte algo– Aquello intrigó lo suficiente al chico para que alzara su mirada nuevamente hacia la pelirosa.

–Sabes, desde que te fuiste el viernes de mi departamento no pude evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido, en nosotros, pero sobre todo en lo que siento por ti. La verdad es que no tenía nada claro, mi mente era un completo caos y hoy… Bueno, ocurrió algo que me hizo pensar aún más las cosas–

Se hizo presente un silencio que solo era roto por el suave murmullo del oleaje. Ambos chicos se perdieron en sus pensamientos tratando de ordenar sus ideas y sus sentimientos mientras tomaban un poco más de alcohol. Esta conversación resultaba ser todo menos incómoda, es posible que fuera por el lugar tan alejado de cotidianidad donde se encontraban o el ron que les aligeraba la carga. Después de unos segundos más Sakura decidió continuar.

–Cuando dije que te quería lo decía en serio, realmente te aprecio Sasuke, pero es posible que malinterpretaras mis sentimientos, tal y como yo lo hice– Dijo mientras embozaba una mueca de inconformidad que estaba dirigida hacia sí misma– Lo cierto es que eres una de las personas que más me importan en esta vida junto con Naruto, pero ahí recae todo el asunto. Lo que siento por ti es apenas más grande que lo que siento por Naruto, es decir… Te quiero, pero… solo como a un amigo más– Después de confesar aquello, mientras tomaba un poco más, guardó silencio en espera de la respuesta de Sasuke, que tardó otro tanto en llegar.

–Ya veo– Contestó con un suspiro cansado –Tienes razón, malinterprete tus sentimientos, pensé que tu… estabas enamorada de mí. Incluso venía con la intención de no dejar que te alejaras de nuevo– Le quitó la botella a la chica para empinársela de nuevo.

–¿Qué? Entonces tu… – Interrumpió la chica.

–No Sakura, déjame terminar por favor. Yo te iba a pedir que te quedaras a mi lado, que el hecho de que no sintiera lo mismo que tu no significaba que no valoraba tus sentimientos, y que me esforzaría por llegar a corresponder aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que tu sentías por mí y por ser una mejor persona para merecerte– En ese momento ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Los efectos del alcohol empezaban a hacer mella en ellos.

–Ahora me doy cuenta de que hubiera sido un error hacerlo, porque no lo hacía por las razones correctas. Yo… también te aprecio… Te aprecio por el hecho de ser de las pocas personas que siempre estuvieron a mi lado y bueno… Ahora te aprecio un poco más por saber que te preocupas por mí– Por fin había dicho todo lo que venía a decirle.

–Hemos sido unos tontos ¿No crees?– contestó la chica sonriendo.

–Ya lo creo– Contestó correspondiéndole con el mismo gesto pero más pequeño. Ninguno de los dos despegó la vista del otro y después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Sakura hizo la pregunta más importante que definiría su situación de ahora en adelante.

–Entonces… ¿Amigos?–

–De acuerdo… amigos–

–En ese caso, brindemos por nuestra nueva vida– Dijo la chica mientras tomaba la botella y la alzaba para después darle un sorbo. Posteriormente se la pasó al chico, que la observo un instante y luego regresó su vista a la chica.

–¡Salud!– Respondió tomando un poco de alcohol. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos voltearon al frente observando cómo los últimos destellos del día se fundían en el mar a la lejanía.

Solamente se quedaron así, uno al lado del otro admirando el paisaje y dándole de vez en cuando tragos a la botella. Pasó alrededor de una hora en la que no emitieron ni un sonido y la botella ya había alcanzado la mitad de su capacidad. Cuando el sol estaba por desaparecer en el horizonte Sakura se paró abruptamente y camino medio tambaleándose casi hasta la orilla del pequeño acantilado, ignorando el oleaje que era más fuerte que cuando llegó al lugar. Abrió los brazos de par en par y cerró los ojos aspirando profundamente el aroma del agua marina. Tras unos momentos dejó escapar el aire al mientras que dejaba caer los brazo con brusquedad y se giró para ver a Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa.

–Tomemos esto como una despedida a nuestro pasado, Sasuke– Su tono de voz era un poco arrastrado lo cual denotaba que estaba más ebria que en sus cinco sentidos. Aunque no tanto para no saber qué estaba haciendo.

–Está bien Sakura– Contestó el chico en igual estado mientras le sonreía de vuelta y se paraba de donde se encontraba. Al menos habían podido acabar su conversación antes de llegar a aquel estado –Digámosle adiós a todo lo malo–

–¡Bien!– Gritó fuertemente.

Después de eso todo fue muy rápido, una ola más grande que las demás golpeó a la chica y por su estado alcoholizado apenas percibió la manera en que perdió el equilibrio. Sakura había olvidado que a esa hora la marea subía y el mar se ponía más bravo que en cualquier otro momento del día.

Sasuke corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de alcanzarla, pero cuando logró sujetarla de la mano una nueva ola volvió a embestirlos y el agua que humedeció las rocas, aunado al hecho de que también se encontraba ebrio, provocó que resbalara cayendo por el precipicio con Sakura abrazada fuertemente a él. Apenas cayeron unos metros, pero ese momento se volvió eterno para ellos que solo se miraron fijamente mientras caían.

" _Siempre estaré ahí para ti, incluso si tú me odias, para eso están los hermanos, Sasuke" Dijo un Itachi sonriente después de que se enojara con él por una tontería._

Fue inevitable para ambos recordar toda su vida en aquellos escasos segundos.

" _¡Has florecido a base de bien! Eres una flor preciosa, Sakura…" Mencionó Ino tratando de animarla en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres._

Fue inevitable para ambos recordar a todas esas personas que representaban una parte importante de sus vidas.

" _Lo cierto es que… desde hace bastante ustedes han sido mi única familia" Afirmó un pequeño Naruto a sus amigos._

El contacto con el agua helada les provocó la sensación de ser atravesados por miles de agujas al mismo tiempo, pero eso no les impidió seguir recordando el pasado, ni mucho menos pensar en el futuro que se les escapaba como la arena entre los dedos. Sus vidas quedarían inconclusas así como esa botella de ron que les había deleitado antes de que todo esto sucediera.

" _Sin embargo, lo que si podemos hacer es honrar su memoria siendo lo más felices que podamos. Al final, eso es lo que esos seres amados hubieran querido para nosotros"_

Era tan irónica la vida, un momento lo tenías todo y al siguiente el destino se burlaba de ti arruinando tus planes. Era su forma de hacerte saber que no era justa y que tu existencia era efímera y poco trascendental la mayoría de las veces, es por eso que se debe aprovechar cada momento, cada día, cada minuto como si fuera el último.

Hubieran podido nadar hasta la orilla, pero esa zona donde se encontraban era de aquellas donde se prohibía nadar a los visitantes ya que las corrientes eran muy fuertes. Fue por esta misma razón que el mar empezó a arrastrarlos mientras se encontraban cada vez más cerca del fondo. Cada vez se hacía más imposible respirar y aguantar la respiración debajo del agua, con tanto movimiento se hacía imposible pedir ayuda de alguna manera. Sin embargo, Sasuke y Sakura ya se habían resignado a que ese sería el final y no había nada que hacer para evitarlo, solo podían lamentarse por el dolor que le causarían a sus seres queridos y por aquel futuro que nunca conocerían.

A pesar de esto, Sasuke en ningún momento soltó a Sakura, y cuando esta última perdió el conocimiento la aferró incluso más fuerte. Cuando el chico se encontraba ya al borde de la inconciencia, solo pudo pensar en las últimas palabras que le dirigiría a la pelirosa – _"Gracias por todo… Sakura"_ – Después de esto, se dejó arrastra por la obscuridad y los rítmicos movimientos que le rodeaban. El mar los sedujo con su agraciada e intempestiva danza guiándolos a un sueño eterno.

" _ **Busco a alguien**_

 _ **Que me pueda ayudar**_

 _ **Y me pueda entender y me quiera…**_

 _ **Sacar de aquí…"**_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola gente bonita! HOY ES MIIIIMIERCOLES DE FANFIC... Por favor, no me maten. Yo sé que tienen razones de sobra, pero aun así bajen despacio las pistolas. La violencia solo genera más violencia… Muy bien eso está mejor D":**

 **Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa del tamaño del mundo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Este capítulo ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (19 páginas en Word :""D) y para colmo ha sido como si el mundo se confabulara en mi contra para no dejarme escribir. Sismos, exámenes, fiestas y situaciones inesperadas (y para nada bonitas). ¡Pero por fin! Al fin logre terminar este fic. Por lo que habrán visto estuvo demasiado denso, hasta yo misma me rompí el cora :"v, pero desde un principio ya tenía pensado este final. También habran notado que cumplí lo que dije en el primer capítulo y esta no es la típica historia SasuSaku por varias razones, pero igual me gustó como quedó. Ahora, seguro que muchos se quedarán inconformes con este final por lo que habrá un epílogo, pero no se hagan tantas ilusiones que esto es sad y seguirá siéndolo (Soy bien mala :""D).**

 **Cambiando un poco de tema, ya que este es el final de la historia, también es el final del concurso que propuse desde el primer capítulo, Igual les recordaré de que trataba: Quién me dé una lista con TODAS O LA MAYORÍA de las canciones usadas en el fic, podrá pedirme una historia de la pareja que quiera del universo de Naruto. ¿Por qué canciones? Pues porque sin música no habría fic XD. Así que mi gente estaré esperando sus listas con las canciones, pueden dejarlas en un review o por mensaje privado :D.**

 **Por último, solo quiero agradecerles a todas las personitas que han seguido la historia y me han dejado sus hermosos reviews, realmente los aprecio todos. Y también quiero agradecerle a una personita en particular que es quien me ha estado ayudando con la historia desde el comienzo, Romi (holi :D) sin ti este fic no hubiera sido posible XD. Gracias por corregirme y por las lluvias de ideas que hicimos para darle forma a esto. Y dado que el día de ayer fue tu cumpleaños, pero me es físicamente imposible felicitarte en persona o mandarte un regalo, este fic está 100% dedicado a ti, en especial este último capítulo.**

 **En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Me despido no sin antes recordarles que habrá próximamente un epílogo y que… Los amo gente :v**

 **¡Chao!**


End file.
